


Confess To The Tide - Sparbossa AU

by TheCrownless2



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Beckett has a plan, Blood, Confessions, Dark, Davy Jones attacks, Death, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Hector is protective over Jack, Hurt Jack, Jack Angst, Jack and Hector, Jack and Hector lose their memory, Jack goes through hell, Jack mpeg, M/M, Memory Loss, Mpreg, Multi, Mystery, POTC - Freeform, Pirate Lords, Poor Jack, Ship, Sparbossa, The Pirates are in danger, Violence, Will Turner - Freeform, Will saves Jack and Hector, dark story, loss of a child, major character deaths, mysteries and puzzles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 37,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrownless2/pseuds/TheCrownless2
Summary: Jack and Hector being locked in a cell for months with only the company of each other, a relationship can grow quite quickly. But what happens when you finally escape only to realize that the world isn’t how you left it as?Can anybody hear me when I’m talking to myself?!! WARNING !!Several mentions of death and graphic violence. This fic also contains Mpreg and several mentions of the death of an unborn child. If you are sensitive to any of these please do not read.
Relationships: Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner, Hector Barbossa/Jack Sparrow
Kudos: 16





	1. The last Pirate Lord

**Author's Note:**

> This was three years in the making and we are very proud to finally present it to you!! We hope you enjoy! Also this is a very complex story so please feel free to ask any questions at the end. 
> 
> Song this was roughly based off of: Tag, you're it - Cry baby

\----------------------

How far would you go to know the truth?

It was a little past midnight as the moon cast a dim lighting. It was damp after it had just rained, his hair still drenched as the humid air kept it from drying. His hands trembled as he looked over his shoulder to check if the pair were following, Jack was close behind and Barbossa moved cautiously further back. All was going well until the younger captain tripped over the sleeping dog who carries the keys, it let out a yelp and darted out of sight, Will turned to look back at Jack “shh!” His voice barely echoed through the hall as they got closer to the way out. “We must not let them see you, I’m not breaking you two out of jail again. “ Will whispered under his breath.

“So, you will leave us in that dusty old cell fer a few more months? I don’t think that would solve yer problems, boy. “ barbossa hissed tauntingly after sharing a glance with Jack. 

“I think, in your defence you two have been there long enough...I have so much to tell you.” Will replied, trying to ignore Barbossa’s attempts to stir trouble. 

Staying quiet and keeping out of trouble, honestly if anyone knew him well enough they would find that Jack was pouting. He was, for selfish reasons why he had to leave that damp cell. It brought him closer to Barbossa in a way that he was enjoying and he didn’t want to get rid of that feeling, plus he felt safest there from the threats of the outside world knowing that he is a wanted man.

“If I may,” Jack spoke out of term. 

Will looked back at The young captain and raised a brow. “What is it, Jack?” He asked softly, keeping his voice low. 

Jack waved his arms excessively as he walked closer to Will. “May I suggest waiting till morning eh? There are a lot of patrols out tonight? Why risk it... Risk you for the sake of us upon our safe return or your life without the guarantee of you returning to your dear Elizabeth, savvy? Are things really that bad at home mate?” Jack’s mixed up words gained an eye roll from Hector.

It took Will a little while to understand what Jack was trying to say until he finally caught up and he gave Jack a stern stare in return “don’t bring Elizabeth into this! We are leaving now, I’ve checked the patrol and it’s safe to leave. We cannot wait any longer!”

“Carry on then!” Jack Shouted rudely. Sharing glances with Barbossa, who might know the reason for Jack's hesitation.

Will sighed in annoyance and kept his gaze ahead to watch for any torch lights around the corners, and sure enough they started to hear footsteps and voices further down the hall, Will stopped immediately and held his hand up gesturing Jack and Barbossa to stop as well. Hector stopped once he heard voices and saw Wil’s gesture, but Jack seemed to be caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t notice any of them stop so he proceeded to walk past the two without a clue, just before he turned the corner Barbossa rushed towards him and grabbed the young man pulling him back to Will where he was hiding in a small storage room waiting for them.

“Are ye half asleep, lad?! You could have got us all caught!” Barbossa hissed at Jack but Will noticed a softness in his voice he hadn’t heard before, he wondered what it meant.

Jack started to get frightened so he unknowingly stepped closer to Hector as he glanced around the small dark room to try and find an escape. “Are you any better at fighting, Will?” He asked softly but his tone was shaky as he spoke. 

“ what?! I am not going out there to fight! We will have to wait here until they are gone. “ Will whispered as he quietly shut the door and stepped away from it. 

“You're good with ideas, luv! Got any!?” Jack frantically turned to face Barbossa as he flashed him a grin but the softness in the younger captain’s eyes were misleading as the one that’s been with him for months could see into his eyes that he was scared.

Barbossa stayed silent for a moment before gently stroking Jack’s face to give him comfort. “ I think it be best to go with Will’s plan. “ He kept his voice at a low whisper as he changed his gaze to Will who seemed very confused about what’s going on between the two. 

“Alright.” Will finally announced to capture both captain’s attention “we shall wait here, it shouldn’t be long but in the meantime I can fill you in on what's been going on these past few months. “

“What do we have to lose eh?” Jack said softly as his gaze fell upon Hector once more until it changed to the wall beside him.

“well, for a start..Elizabeth is pregnant, and because of that she must not know I’m here or she will be worried sick, but she is in good health. And Jack, I have some bad news for you, your crew took off with the Pearl and I haven’t seen them since that day, I believe they may have been captured as well-”

“Captured?” Barbossa quickly interrupted, before Will had a chance to explain the sounds of footsteps grew louder.

“We should take our leave from this place.” Jack interrupted the both of them in a nervous tone.

Will nodded to Jack and slowly opened the door once Barbossa let go of Jack. The hall looked to be clear so they ran towards the doors leading outside.

“You do have a ship then mate?!” The younger Captain called outl.

“I will in a moment!” Will shouted back as a smirk grew on his face. He was staring at a ship docked just a few miles from where they stood, he waited for a moment to make sure it was safe then he darted towards the dock. In seconds the dog with the keys ran in between Will’s legs causing him to fall over. Shortly after, both captain’s saw a patrol running towards the dog trying to capture it. 

“We must leave!” Barbossa shouted as Jack helped Will to his feet and they ran towards some crates left on the dock and waited for the men to leave.

Jack was the first one to jump in hiding, then followed him were Will then Barbossa, once the three were safely hidden Jack took it upon himself to check how many men ran by, he counted three, Jack told himself there’s always a fourth one and that means he must have gone around another way. “It isn’t safe yet.”

Will and Barbossa looked at Jack and decided to listen to him and wait. “Anyway,” Will whispered to capture their attention once more. “Beckett has been taking pirates all over the sea, including the Pirate lords, but before they could take the last Pirate Lord he gave me his title and told me to bring the others back. I don’t know his name but I owe it to him, he saved my life…”

“Did he now? And did he make mention of you freeing us or did you figure that out on your lonesome?..” The young lad clearly knew who Will was talking about, he thought it was strange for Teague to do something so rash and reckless unless it was necessary, this meant the situation was worse than Jack thought. 

“Once he told me my task, you came to mind and I knew it was a longshot, but you would be of help to me. It was just luck that you happened to be cellmates with Barbossa.” Barbossa once again rolled his eyes. “We are now the last of the pirate lords, and I need your help to bring all nine lords back to the sea..I cannot do this without you.”

A thought crossed Jack’s mind but before he could say it his eyes happened to fall upon a small rope a few feet beside the three that is attached to one of the buildings beside them. Squinting and tilting his head slightly before looking back at the others with a smile. 

“You mean without me, mate?” taunted Jack before jumping up and grabbing the rope, tugging it quickly then swinging himself onto a deck above where they were hiding, once there he dashed out of sight from the two as he cried “I’ll get you a ship!” then with that he was gone, leaving Will and Hector questioning if breaking him out was a good idea. 

“Jack, wait! Fuck now what do we do?!” Will turned to Hector who seemed confused and slightly amazed. He waited for a reply but all the caption did was give Will a smile like he didn’t know what to say. “Great.” Will muttered in anger and kicked up some dust.

A few moments passed and there was already a lot of chaos from the patrol as they tried to figure out who was stealing the ship, the place was covered by men and their dogs searching for the thief. They were terrified it was a pirate, and they should be, though Jack wouldn’t hurt anyone. Finally after waiting what felt like a lifetime there was a faint voice calling out for Hector in a cheerful tone filled with pride. “Hey me hearties! Over here you bilge rats before I change me mind about rescuing you lot!” Sparrow added a laugh as he brought the ship to port, not lowering anchor as he let it slowly float away from the dock again, sparing only a few moments for Hector and Will to run to the docks before they were seen. It wasn’t a large vessel, just big enough for two sails and no lower deck but did just fine for a quick escape. 

Once Hector caught sight of the ship and Jack he smiled and laughed running towards the ship leaving Will on his own not waiting for him “What took ye?” He called back playfully as he climbed on board.

Will followed shortly after Barbossa and stared down Jack. “Don’t leave us again, Jack.” He hissed as he started tying down the sails.

Barbossa moved closer to Jack and watched the guards racing to figure out what’s going on. “The Last of the pirate lords...Seems we have the world to catch up on.” He looked at Jack.

In return Jack gave a loving smile to Hector and leaned in to wrap his arms around him, pulling him close. “The world has to catch up to us, luv.” He whispered softly with a wink. 


	2. The Cabin

_ A day later and Will managed to successfully break the two captain’s out of jail. They got away from Beckett for now. They sailed the ship to an unknown location and docked the ship in a hidden place knowing Beckett is still looking for them.  _

Jack took the time to search the small cabin, it was built in a small forest on a larger island, covered with mostly trees. The cabin itself was as welcoming as a pirate hideout would be expected. It had a small room full of weapons and cupboards mostly filled with Rum, another room that had a few beds and then the open kitchen that was connected to these two rooms, it wasn’t much but it felt safe. 

Quickly the young pirate noticed it’s structure and the way it was built, it was a newer building so Jack turned to face Turner and approached him. “I don’t think I’ve seen this place before..” He raised a brow as he looked to Barbossa hoping he would know the answer. 

Barbossa saw Jack’s glance but he didn’t say anything, he hadn’t seen this place before either and was just as confused. 

“the pirate lords built it after you two got captured. It‘s a place Beckett doesn’t know about. Where we came to discuss plans and hide from unwanted company. It is for now, our safe place. Make yourselves at home. “

Barbossa rested against a nearby wall and looked at Jack then changed his gaze to Will. “Where are they now? Tis a shame the best pirates are behind bars and we are the only ones to set ‘em free, you should have got Teague and left him fer the job, Tis not be fer the faint of heart, lad. “ 

“You don’t think I know that? I don’t know where they put him. Your cell wasn’t guarded, they knew Jack could have escaped long ago but he didn’t, so they didn’t bother to add a guard, lazy work if you ask me. and I trust him...more than most pirates. “

“Alas, maybe they were anticipating an escape and chose not to face the humility of me said escaping and therefore making their guards look weak. And if they had pirates in their cells mate, any sign of weakness is a pirate’s gain, savvy?” Jack added as he quickly walked to stand beside Hector not wanting to stray far from him as he was so used to being by his side in a confined cell. The space was much colder away from the captain. 

Jack then approached Will with his head held high but a stern expression upon his face, raising his head and giving him a serious smile. The young lad was sitting at a small table, his eyes averted to the ground as he fidgeted with his pistol. Clearly his attention was pulled away from Jack and become disinterested in what the younger captain was saying, Jack gave a grunt to shift his attention back to him but Will did not look. So Jack being who he is, looked for more unusual ways to get Will to look at him. 

Jack sauntered over to the table and backed up into it, pushing his body up then pulling himself on the table beside Will, placing his left leg on the chair that Will was sitting on. The young captain smirked as he locked eyes on the lad now having Will’s full attention though the pirate did not look amused. “You say me crew left with me ship then? Why?” 

“Do you not remember? You were there when they took the Pearl.” Will spoke softly but the expression on his face told Jack he was annoyed by the young Captain. Will then turned to avert his gaze to Barbossa which immediately caught his attention. “You were there too.” This information brought shock to both Captain’s faces as they shared a glance.

“What? No I wasn’t.” Jack teased as he glanced at Barbossa while trying to make sense if Will was lying or perhaps he was telling the truth? In Jack’s memory there was something he could never recall, the night the East India trading company took Hector and him in. Jack brushed it off as too many drinks so it was never an issue, but now he was beginning to wonder.

“I was not there! I would’ve known if those sods were stealing me ship now would I!?” Jack snapped as he jumped off the table and walked around Will’s chair, eyeing him closely.

Will raised a brow at Jack not feeling intimidated by the young pirate. “ why do you deny this? You were both there, I saw you.”

“Could it be you had too much sun? Or maybe the rum got to ye brain? I do not recall being present at that time. “ Barbossa finally stepped in moving away from the wall and closer to Will and Jack. 

“Then where were you two that night?”

This left Barbossa speechless as he searched his mind for the answer. 

As well as Jack. Stopping in his tracks and looking down at the ground, a blank expression written on his face as if he had forgotten the world around him. He searched for the memory but only glimpses of that past kept creeping in his mind. Finally the smaller captain jerked his head up then proceeded to walk around the table and eye Will once more as he rested himself on the table across from the younger pirate. “....You're lying” His tone went cold as did his eyes, piercing the new pirate lord in front of him. 

“ I am not.” Will replied in a cold tone as he stared back at Jack. 

Barbossa noticed Will wasn’t standing down and saw nothing for him to gain in lying so he assumed he really is telling the truth. “Let’s say ye be tellin’ the truth..why can’t Jack and I remember?..”

Will turned his gaze to Barbossa but kept Jack in his view. “I don’t know, I was only there for a short while before Beckett and his men came out of nowhere to collect the pirates. I saw an opportunity and fled. “ his voice grew soft as if he was filled with regret making Barbossa back off seeing his expression clearly. 

“But why let me crew take my ship, mate?” Jack Hissed bitterly as if he brushed off the things Will had said, the tragedy of the Pirates mentioned but all that was on Jack’s mind was the ship, that’s how it appeared, really though he was filled with anger at the night he couldn’t remember, the thoughts were there he knew they are. But he couldn't, no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t bring them to the surface. 

The room went silent for a moment as none of them knew what to say, the only sound they could hear was the gentle breeze of the wind rocking the palm trees that shaded the cabin. Jack averted his gaze to Hector almost as a cry for help but when his cry was rejected he raised his hands and closed his eyes. “Whose side are we on!?” He shouted, he wanted to say more but the anger blocked his mind. With that the younger captain stormed off to be in the forest alone with his thoughts as he tried to make sense of this puzzle. 

Jack headed towards the largest tree he could find and sat himself down against it, mumbling words to himself that at the time he didn’t even understand. He was hurt and angry and even a little scared. At this time he wished he was back in that cell with Barbossa, it was cold comfort but there he was safe and with the only pirate he wanted to be with. The dark haired man pulled out a dusty, well used rum bottle and flung open the lid, craving to have a taste of his beloved drink he lifted his head back and tried to consume its contents, but this being the bottle that he got locked up with it was empty for several months, and so the only thing that came out was dust, pouring over Jack before he quickly leaned forward and began to cough. “Just when I need it most, the rum is gone..” He said to himself before he threw the bottle into the nearby ocean. The moment the bottle splashed into the calm water Jack heard familiar footsteps approach from behind, resting his head against the tree and sighing loudly to alert his comer that he didn’t want to be bothered but that didn’t stop them from taking a seat next to Jack. 

“You must be thirsty from all that traveling, take this. “ Barbossa whispered softly and handed Jack a rum bottle that hadn’t been opened yet. He looked into Jack’s eyes as the younger man smiled briefly and took the bottle consuming almost all the liquid already. “Are ye alright, lad?” 

“I don’t want anything to change between us, luv” Jack stated softly in almost a shy tone. “Is it too bold to say that I wish Turner didn’t take us?” 

Hector couldn’t hold back his smile as he leaned closer to Jack and wrapped his arm around him, guiding him to rest his head on Hector’s shoulder. “T'was a cold comfort being trapped with you in that cell, but I trust you won’t stray far from me. And too bold? Nay, we were closer together without any temptation, but we must bring back the others, what’s a world without Pirates?” He gave Jack a gentle kiss on the top of his head “promise you will stay close to me?” He softly whispered under his breath. “I’ve grown so fond of you and gotten used to having you by my side, lad. “

With those words the smaller man gave a smile and moved into the captain’s touch, enjoying the affection and warmth that the red haired man was providing. Melting in his words, Sparrow never thought of it that way, he was so worried that when they got out they would go back to their old ways, only seeing one another to satisfy each other’s needs. But since they’ve been out Jack noticed the different way Barbossa was treating him, softer and his actions showed his words. Maybe there is a chance for them. “Aye, that’s a promise I can keep for you, Hector. Though I do miss the fun we had together in that cell. Once the rum had dried out you were the only thing worth seeing during those cold nights eh?” The younger man said with a forced smile but his mind was too scattered to show a real smile to the man. 

“Do y’know what happened that night they took us? I’ve come to the conclusion that Turner might be tellin’ the truth…. I’ve never been that drunk to not remember.. Have I?...” Jack whispered softly as he trusted the older man to close his eyes and keep his guard down.

Hector didn’t respond, he only gave a sigh as he remembered the ways they would pass the time in their cell for months as they let the world pass them by. “ I haven’t got any idea what happened that night‍, darlin’. And as far as I know you’ve never been that drunk. I keep searching my mind to gain some kind of clue from that night but nothin’, why can’t we remember?” 

Pointing a finger to the sky and opening his eyes as a thought crossed his mind. “I do remember pieces of it, I think. It isn’t clear… Hector, I would be lying if I said this doesn’t scare me, because it does. This world doesn’t feel like ours anymore..” 

  
  


Hector watched the young Captain’s finger then averted his gaze back to Jack’s eyes. “Do ye? What can you recall? Don’t be afraid, speak what’s on yer mind, we need to remember. “ he kept his voice at a soft whisper as he gently stroked Jack’s hair. 

The younger man thought on the question for a moment, Hector wasn’t sure if he was pondering the hazy memories or he was reluctant to tell him. Sparrow was finally about to say something until his gaze lingered to the older captain’s hand as Hector touched his hair, he noticed a scar that he had not seen till now. It ran from the back of his hand to what it seemed to be going down his arm as well, why hasn’t Jack seen this before? 

Slowly the younger captain took hold of the older man’s hand and gently pulled back his sleeve to reveal the new scar, it was already a few months old. “Why don’t I remember this? When did you get that scar, luv?” 

Hector let Jack explore his curiosity as he wanted to know what he saw, he watched him closely and turned to look at his arm and raised a brow. “I haven’t seen this...I don’t even remember when I got this..” he stuttered slightly, feeling just as confused as Jack was. He didn’t remember when or where he got the scar, what could this mean? “ perhaps t’was from the night neither of us can remember? ..I don’t like this, darlin’” the older man whispered softly. 

“That brings us back around to your topic I suppose… There is somethin’ I can recollect..” Sparrow’s voice lowered to a whisper as he spoke. “Though these memories ain’t worth dwelling on now eh? after all they are only but small pieces to a larger puzzle I have yet to figure out, an’ most of those pieces don’t fit yet.” At this time it was clear Jack was avoiding giving any information about what he remembers. 

Hector knew Jack was avoiding telling him so he decided to let things be for now. “Tell me when yer ready, in the meantime take rest, lad. “ he said with a smile and gave him a kiss on his lips which Hector craved but hid it well, not pulling away letting Jack make the next move. 

The young pirate accepted the kiss as he’s been waiting for Hector to make this move, wanting to taste his lips again and craving something more, he wanted the man to give Sparrow the pleasure he’s been wanting from the captain. Moving closer and kissing him rougher as his hands wandered down to Hector’s buckle. Opening his eyes as his attention was drawn to a faint sound coming from sea, quickly turning his head to look in that direction and from afar Jack could see a ship plunging into the ocean. The sails were torn and the ship appeared ghost-like, the vessel was close enough that Jack could see that on deck someone was standing there watching them. The young pirate knew who this was. Him and Bootstrap locked eyes before the ship went down to the sea again. Jack let out a gasp as he pulled away from Hector. “Maybe you should get inside then eh, luv!?” He shouted rather quickly while he stood to his wobbly feet. 

Shocked by the sudden change in Jack’s behaviour he pulled away and raised a brow at the young man, maybe he was feeling shy or too stressed? “ fine. “ the older man replied with a little frustration in his voice, but he respected Jack and could tell he wanted to be alone. He stood up with the young man and gave him another kiss on his check but Jack didn’t return the affection so Hector left him to be by himself. 


	3. In need of a Ship

The next day they sat in a tavern in Tortuga, the place was busy and full of drunken sailors as one would expect, it made the perfect place for Will and the Captain’s to set their plan into action. 

“Do you remember the plan?” Will whispered to the two, mostly to Jack knowing he was pretty drunk last night after Barbossa gave him more rum. He waited for a reply but the young pirate remained silent. “I’ll go over it again just in case…

You two go to the docks and find us a ship, I’ll stay here and try to put together a crew of sailors who can sail a vessel decent enough. And most importantly, don’t get caught by Beckett’s men, they set out more patrols around here knowing Pirates like to spend their time in the taverns and other entertainment they offer here..do you understand?” He looked at Jack and raised his eyebrows. 

“What’s that!?” Jack flung his head up and locked eyes on Will then immediately gave him a grin. “Of course I do..” He said with a gentle sway as he turned to face Barbossa, feeling eager to leave. He wasn’t much for running over plans and Will had been telling this one to them since they got on their tiny ship. He felt they shouldn’t linger here for more than two hours or they would likely be caught. So Jack being the only brave one stood to his feet and kicked his chair in as well as put on his hat then glared at Hector and gave him a loving smile. “Take what you can!” The young captain shouted softly. 

Hector gave Jack a hint of a smile trying his very best to conceal his grin as he stood to his feet and locked eyes with The young pirate. “Give nothin back.” He replied softly as he grabbed Jack’s hat pulling it off his head and threw it back on the table then walked away without saying anything to Will. 

“Alright, good luck you two. “ Will called back to them, trying not to get concerned if The two reckless captains would blow their cover. 

Jack looked at the hat as it fell on the table, but the young captain knew Barbossa’s intentions and left the hat knowing they had to stay unseen as best they could and appear only as sailors and not pirates. The young lad caught up to Hector then walked beside him staying close, leaning in to whisper to him, keeping his eyes on his surroundings to make sure nobody looked their way. “Got a ship in mind then?” He whispered softly as his gaze met Hector’s and Jack gave him another soft smile. 

Feeling Jack lean into him, Hector moved closer to the young pirate but kept his focus on the people around him. “Nay, I thought you be the one to find a ship, you’re good at that kind of thing aren’t ya?” He looked into Jack’s eyes for a moment then averted his gaze away, being careful not to look any strangers in the eye. 

The young captain saw the look on the red haired man’s eyes which made Jack excited. He wasn’t paying attention so he bumped himself into a table that he walked by, he grunted and held his side as he moved his lower body away from the corner. “Hmph” Sparrow kept his voice low and pretended it didn’t hurt him that bad. Looking back at the table the young lad got a flashback of sitting at that very seat, Barbossa was there. It wasn’t unusual because this was often their meeting place if they wanted some fun together but this memory felt different. Jack stared at the table until he felt a rough hand grab onto his arm and pull him into walking again. “We mustn’t stop lad” A soft whisper echoed causing Jack to look at Hector and realize that he had stopped walking. Trying to take the heat off him he swatted Hector’s hand away and gave a smirk. “I was hoping you’d say that! I just happen to see a ship before we got in that seemed a good fit for our crew of misfits eh darlin’.” 

“Let’s hope yer mind be clear enough to get us a ship without bein’ caught. “ Jack could tell by Hector’s tone that he was feeling the pressure to find a ship and leave before Beckett could find them which was making him act a little more harsh towards Jack. Once they got outside Barbossa stopped and looked to Jack with a smirk “show me this ship, lad.” 

Jack swayed his body as he flashed Hector his devilish grin. The smaller man almost wanted to forget about the ship and have his way with Barbossa, he’s gotten so used to being with him every night in that cell that parting from him was difficult, they have only been out for two days but Jack’s lust only grew for Hector more and more within a few hours by the day. He didn’t know how much longer he could keep pretending that nothing happened between them.

“If yer getting cold feet, luv perhaps you should run back to Mister Turner eh? Cause the ship I want is the ship no pirate can have, savvy?” As he said this his eyes lingered on one of Beckett’s ships, a decent sized vessel that was good enough for a small crew, it was a slave ship that most likely will be filled with sailors and possibly some pirates if there were any left by the time Cutler’s men were finished here. But it was the perfect ship for Jack or Barbossa to captain, and what better to stay out of Beckett’s view than to sail one of his ships? Or maybe the thought of how angry Beckett will be once he discovers that one of his ships was taken by pirates pleased Jack.

Watching closely where Jack looked he saw the ship the young pirate was after, He knew they would get caught if they sailed under Beckett’s company. “Too easy.” He whispered in a rather seductive tone still with a smirk on his lips. He leaned in closer to Jack and stared into his brown eyes. “If I be knowin’ ye at all I think that ship be too easy fer a man like yerself?” 

The younger captain laughed as if what Hector did didn’t affect him, but it did, the way he spoke, the way he gave Jack such honour and pride and how he was playing with his ego, turned the young man on. “You have a say in it too darlin’ but if I be the one picking the ship, best make me captain hmm?” At this moment Sparrow turned his attention to Barbossa and flashed him his dark brown eyes and loving, soft smile and just when the older man was drawn in, Jack walked away and walked over to the dock as he scanned the ships for the perfect one.

Hector fell for Jack’s charm and let the young man seduce him. He leaned in closer to try and steal a kiss from the younger pirate but before he could, he saw the man walk by him with no intentions of pursuing what he started, Hector groaned in frustration then followed him. “I think it be best I remain captain, darlin’.” 

In return Jack only waved off Hector with his hand.

Once at the dock the two hid behind some crates full of fish and supplies. This was an easy hideout as it was evening and the sun was setting. Jack scanned the area to see if anything caught his attention, and sure enough from afar there was a large vessel, a little worn, torn sails but it’ll do. There was a man standing guard over the ship, probably worried if Pirates would take it. Jack’s lips curled into a smirk as he pointed to his target. “That one!” The young captain said enthusiastically. 

“Aye, ‘Tis a perfect ship, lad. But tell me, how do we slip past those guards and take the ship without anyone seeing us?”

“Who says anything ‘bout the guards not having to see us eh? We just have to worry about Beckett’s men. You be me eyes an’ keep a lookout, I’ll distract the guards.” 

Jack could tell Hector wasn’t sure about the plan as he pondered it for a moment, but he trusted Jack, which he knew was a mistake but couldn’t help it. “Fine. But if you get caught I ain’t comin’ to yer rescue, boy. “ he stated firmly, but he was lying, if anything happens to Jack he wouldn’t hesitate to save him. 

“I just have to run faster than you, savvy?” Teased the younger man as he walked off towards the docks where the guards were. Acting like he has every right to be here as the rest of the sailors, trying to fit in even though he looked as pirate as they come. 

Jack walked across the dock and passed the two men pretending like he knew the place. But he definitely didn’t go unnoticed by the men as they instantly rushed in front of him and put out their hand on his chest to stop him. Jack threw his hands up and stopped dead in his tracks.

“What is your business here?” One of the guards snarled at the pirate. Jack thought on the question for a moment pretending he didn’t know what they were asking, but he was really stalling. “Well you see…” Jack began to explain.

As Hector watched Jack try to convince the guards he wasn’t a pirate he started to get bored and thought at this point keeping watch was useless. He saw no immediate way out for Jack so he decided to take it upon himself to steal the ship.

Hector slowly moved away from the crates and into the open, most of the men were busy with Jack so Barbossa managed to sneak past unnoticed, not making eye contact with anyone who turned their heads towards him as they have done nothing but stayed hidden in their silence, this made for an easy route to the vessel and Hector was feeling quite proud of himself too, not even Jack noticed him move past. He was now away from the chaos Jack was creating and on the docks, the only thing he needed to do was untie the ship and take it out of port to make a safe getaway. 

“A fine vessel she was…” The young captain’s attention was drawn to the ship moving by itself? Behind the guards. He tilted his head and squinted as he watched the small vessel pull away from the docks. The two guards began to exchange glances from one another wondering why the ‘sailor’ (though not convinced) stopped talking.

“Speaking of ships!!” Jack suddenly shouted as his eyes caught the sight of Hector at the helm, then Jack knew what his plan was and at this time one of the guards was in mid turn to look over his shoulder to inspect what Jack was looking at. Though the young captain took the man’s shoulder, turning him away startling both guards. Jack gave a smile to them as the man brushed Jack’s hand off. “Your ship is a fine vessel, mate.” Jack quickly added to keep the guards attention. 

“I dare say one of the finest ships in the Caribbean eh? Is that why you petty sea bags are guarding it then? I’d like to inform you that it is... gone...” adding a queer laugh as he began to back away slowly. “Bloody pirates eh? ‘Tis a shame..” Without delay nor indication Sparrow took off like a bird and ran lightly on his feet full speed along the docks alongside the ship.

The two guards looked at one another again and then realized what had happened so they began the chase. Jack ran with the vessel making Hector do a double take on the lad as he ran across the dock. Hector didn’t dare to stop knowing they would get caught, so instead he steered the ship at a slow pace alongside the docks leaving just enough space for Will, Jack and their crew to jump aboard, but they had to be quick as there they were running out of dock. Jack barged through the tavern doors as he shouted. “We’ve taken the ship!! ” Causing everyone that was enjoying their drink to turn their heads and look at the young lad who was smirking devilishly at Will and the confused and slightly frightened new crew. Will rolled his eyes and carefully mumbled, “Jack” As he definitely caught his attention.


	4. Beckett

The captain was called on deck of the company vessel. Beckett approached the young man who seemed frightened and discouraged. “What is it?” Cutler’s voice hummed in the silence of the sea. 

“Sir! A pirate has been spotted in tortuga.” The lad mentioned nervously. 

“Ah, Sparrow. I did wonder when he was going to replace that empty bottle of his.” As Beckett said this he lifted a bottle and the other man recognized it as the bottle they found floating in the water near that strange island they decided not to port at. It was clear Beckett knew who it belonged to the minute he ordered it to be brought up. “Change our course, Henry.” Beckett’s tone grew firm as a smirk fell upon his features.

“Right away sir.” The nervous lad replied and off he went to obey the captain’s orders. 

“I’m coming for you Jack.” Beckett Hissed to himself as he threw the bottle into the ocean and watched it drift away into the large waves.


	5. Save her or forget her

It was a quiet evening. The only sound was the one made by the chattering of the small crew and the waves crashing on the ship as they sailed in the open water. 

Will stood by the edge of the boat watching the water as the sun started to set, the ocean was calm which gave him space and time to think, he started to doubt his crew and if they could really save the pirates and make it out alive. It has been a week since they stole the ship and Jack was acting more scattered and distant towards the others, he wondered if the young captain was a bad choice for the task. He sighed softly and looked at the ship as his eyes searched for Jack, he couldn’t see any of the captains, only one of the sailors at the helm.

As the evening went on it started to get dark, Will noticed a pair of lights in the distance. ‘We shouldn’t be this close to land?‘ he thought to himself then soon after his eyes caught the sight of some small buildings in the distance, once they sailed closer Will saw a line up of men and women as far as the eye could see, they were bound and chained, in front of the line were people with ropes around their necks, hanging lifeless. They saw blue and red coats and sharply dressed men leading the prisoners. Beckett’s men. Fear struck Will as he soon realized those who were bound were pirates. Just when he realized he heard one of the crewmen shout “pirates! They’re executing the pirates!” The man sounded panicked like he hadn't seen such a sight before, this caught Jack and Barbossa’s attention as they appeared on deck, Barbossa went to silence the man so they wouldn’t get caught while Jack stood beside Will. 

Jack walked closer to the rail of the ship as he shared glances with Will for a moment before setting his eyes on the sight before him, the pirates were screaming and begging, pleading and claiming not to be pirates even though the lie was stained in their eyes. The young captain didn’t know how he felt about this, he had to look away. But not until at the corner of his eye he caught sight of something familiar to him. A woman - a woman standing in the lineup of pirates, she was calm, she wasn’t crying like the others, her face was filled with anger. Jack squinted and took another step closer with Will unaware and what Jack saw caused him to squeal softly before biting his finger to silence himself, quickly turning his head to look at Will then pushed himself off the railing and walked swiftly to Barbossa and as he walked by he softly whispered frantically. “We need to leave, now.” But Barbossa only looked to him with confusion and concern for the younger captain’s behaviour. 

“Elizabeth!” Will suddenly screamed causing Jack and Barbossa to look in his direction, and without warning Will jumped off the ship and started swimming to shore with a sword in his hand. 

“Shit!!” Jack cried as he lightly pushed Barbossa upon hearing the splash and soon enough Jack threw off his jacket and jumped into the ocean following Will in an attempt to stop him from swimming to his death. “She’s bait, luv!” Jack cried out again to try and presway the man’s mind, but his attempts were useless. 

Barbossa should have seen this coming but he was too slow to act. Once he felt Jack push him after hearing the splash from Will he reached his hand out to try and grab Jack but the young pirate was too fast. “Fer fuck sakes, Jack Sparrow get yer ass back here!” He called back but Jack was already gone and in the water. Hector ran towards the edge of the ship as he took off his jacket and jumped into the water to bring Will and Jack back aboard the ship.

The waves were difficult to swim against as the sudden strong wind made the water rage against their effort to stay above the water. Even Barbossa was struggling even though he was the strongest.

The young lad swam as fast as his legs could carry him, Sparrow struggled to keep his head above water with every stroke he did. So with every chance his head came up he called for Will, but the first mate did not listen, he was hell bent on saving Elizabeth. Jack didn’t even hear Barbossa dive into the water, it was cold and it began to freeze Jack’s limps and all he could see was the casted moonlight upon the rising waves. “It’s a tr-“ Jack’s head fell in the water once more, feeling the waves pull him closer to the bottom of the ocean, Jack pushed with all his strength to pull himself above the freezing water once more. “It’s a trap!!” He shouted but Will had just gone under the water from the large waves. Jack felt helpless.

“Jack!” Hector called out once he saw him go under the water but a wave pulled him slightly under muffling his voice making it too difficult for Jack to hear. He pulled himself back to the surface. He groaned in frustration as he noticed Will was swimming too far ahead “Will Turner get back here!” He shouted but his effort was wasted as Will didn’t hear him. He got himself close enough to Jack making it easy for him to grab the young man and pulled him close trying to keep both of them above water. Will still didn’t stop nor did he hear the two trying to call him back and Hector was getting tired and frustrated so the only thing he thought to do was shoot his pistol beside Will to get his attention, and it worked. Will immediately turned to look back at Hector “you can’t make it, lad! You’ll get us all executed!” Hector called out and Will started to swim back to him, noticing the shot caught the attention of a few guards, Hector noticed as well and started to pull Jack back to the ship. 

“Toss us a rope!” Hector Shouted to one of the crewmen who was waiting for them on deck. Once he threw the rope Hector pushed Jack towards it then he waited for Will to move closer and pushed him towards the rope as well. Once Will and Jack had the rope Hector grabbed it and shouted “bring the rope up!” And the sailor followed his orders. 

Jack was the first one to get on the ship and once he did he immediately got to his feet and helped Barbossa up, purposely avoiding Will which caused Will to flash the young captain a scowl, but Jack ignored it. “That pistol you shot would definitely draw Beckett’s attention, I don’t fancy going through what those mates are going through eh?” Jack stated softly as he unknowingly held the sleeve of Hector’s jacket to keep him next to Sparrow.

“We must go back. I cannot leave her there!” Will quickly interrupted any chance Hector had to speak but the older man acted quickly and grabbed Will pulling him into the ship’s cabin knowing Jack would follow. 

“They won’t harm her, she is only there to draw you to them!” Hector snapped. 

The young captain stayed silent as he followed close behind Hector, eyeing Will as the lad looked as though he was going to run again, but he knew better with Barbossa here. Jack closed the door behind himself then walked to the small table that is in the middle of the room. Resting his elbows on the table as his gaze tracked the older captain while he walked to a cupboard and took out some blankets. The smaller man gave a smirk as he raised his head and added a gentle chuckle finding amusement in Will’s situation, and enjoying being in the company with Barbossa again so soon. 

“Like I said, I can’t leave her in the hands of Beckett’s men! She will d-“

“And you will get caught and executed in an attempt to save her! and when it’s over they will set her free leaving her child fatherless and ye know this to be true, boy! “ Hector interrupted as he threw a blanket on Jack’s head, not paying attention to him as he threw Will a blanket as well. 

Jack had a displeasing grunt as the blanket fell on his head. Looking down and letting the blanket fall in his arms as he sat down on a chair next to him. Then wrapping the blanket around his body and sharing glances with Will. He hadn't noticed he was cold nor did he realize he was shaking until he looked down at his hands, Barbossa must have seen this and when Jack looked he could see Will and Hector were shaking too. “Appreciate the warmth, luv” Jack Hissed bitterly with a grin causing mixed signals in his cold yet flirtatious ’thank you’. Clearly not interested in the topic at hand.

Hector returned Jack’s response with a shy smile then shifted his gaze back to Will giving him a displeasing glare but Will stayed silent and avoided his stare. “A decision must be made. “ his voice lowered into a more soft and calm tone as he sat down on a chair beside Jack. “ We can risk everything we’ve done to aid us in fighting for the Pirate lords and rescue her, or we could continue with our plan knowing she isn’t going to get harmed then when we kill Beckett and it‘s safe, you can get her back. “

“..I vote rescue her.” Will replied in a cold tone as he wrapped himself in the blanket, ignoring Hector’s eyeroll. 

Jack exchanged glances to the both of them and sat quietly for a moment like he was thinking about what he should do. “Will does have a point, we aren’t sure what they might do to her.” Sparrow added quickly as he sank in his chair to avoid Hector’s threatening glare. 

“Thank you, Jack. At least he knows Elizabeth must be saved and cannot be kept in a cell. “

“Yes, yes we heard ye the first time, boy. But as I’ve said before, it’s dangerous and It‘s too easy for us to get caught. She isn’t a pirate in their eyes so they don’t have a reason to kill her. “

“They know she married a pirate.. what she sees in him I have no idea.. They could associate her as one could they not?” 

“I doubt they will execute a lady just because she has a history of socializing with Pirates, Jaack. “ Hector hissed bitterly noticing the concern growing on Will’s face. 

“Tis been months since I laid eyes on what Beckett’s been up to till now, darlin. He could’ve moved up to murdering innocent people then eh?” Jack snapped back feeling slightly annoyed by Hector’s rudeness.

“He may be cold hearted but he’s too good for murder. He won’t harm an innocent girl, it be the pirates he’s after. “

“Will you two stop acting like a married couple for at least an hour?! What the hell is wrong with you two?! My wife is in danger and the both of you are arguing if we should save her or not! Get your shit together so we can rescue her! “ Will finally yelled out to the both of them. 

Jack’s eyes widened as well as Hector’s, both shocked at the sudden outburst from Will. But Sparrow was pleased that the man could finally stand up for himself so instead of yelling back, Jack gave a smile and pointed to the young pirate. “I can’t argue with that. ” He said enthusiastically with a smile while he looked at Hector feeling pleased at the title that had just been given to them about being married, he thought it fitting.

Hector sighed softly getting frustrated thinking this argument wouldn’t end. He ignored Jack but saw his smile from the corner of his eye which made him blush slightly but he quickly brushed it off and returned his mind back to Will. “I’ll say this fer the last time. We’ll vote if we should rescue Elizabeth or not..someone else vote first. “

“We should save her!” Will immediately Shouted. 

“I say leave her…” Jack added quickly as his gaze never left Hector’s. His tone was calm but high pitched as if he was surprised at his own choice.

“Oh, now you’re taking Barbossa’s side?”

“Aye. I agree with Jaack. '' Hector replied with a smirk as his soft gaze fell upon the younger captain.

Those words were just the thing to spark Will’s growing anger causing him to stand from his chair and slammed his hands down on the table making Jack and Hector both jump in surprise. “You two are useless! I’ll go after her, alone!”

Barbossa stood to his feet after Will spoke and placed his hand on the handle of his pistol just to make Will feel uncomfortable. “Ye be doin’ no such thing, boy! Jack, you watch the lad and if he tries to jump off this ship we’ll sail away without him or I’ll shoot him myself!” Hector hissed in a cold tone. 

Will searched his mind for words to say but none came up, his eyes darted between Hector and Jack until he decided to leave the room after gesturing for Jack to follow. 

Hector watched Will leave out the door so the older man turned his back away and rested his hands on the table waiting for Jack to leave as well. A few moments later he heard the door close shut behind him so he assumed Jack left and shut it behind himself so he turned to check but to his surprise his eyes darted to the young pirate resting his back against the door giving Hector a smirk. The older man couldn’t help but smile at the young man as he walked closer to him. “Is there something else ye like to say, Jaack?”

“That depends, is there somethin’ you want to say to me, luv?” Jack’s tone grew softer almost to a whisper as he playfully rolled his eyes.

Hector chuckled softly under his breath as he moved closer to Jack and wrapped his arms around the younger man, pulling him into an embrace as he moved his hand to the back of Jack’s head, running his fingers through his hair and letting Jack press his head closer to Hector’s chest. “I haven’t checked in with ya since we left that cell. How are ye doing?” His voice was kept at a soft whisper to soothe the young man. 

Jack couldn’t hide the smile once Hector pulled him into his embrace. The soft way he spoke soothed him into closing his eyes and trusting the older man. “Honestly?” The younger man asked softly as he was feeling shy. He hasn’t opened up to Hector like this very often, and when he did he felt silly so he always bent the truth. But this time he felt as though he should tell him, so the smaller man stepped closer towards Hector and ran his hands along his back softly. This time felt different. He couldn’t hide anymore.

Taking a deep breath to steady his trembling hands as the dark haired man began to speak, sweat started to form on his brow as he raised his head to gaze into the ocean blue eyes before him. “I remember a prison of all memories… When I think of them tears begin to trickle down my face as if they are painful memories. I do not yet understand them.” Sparrow’s voice was low and shaky as if he was holding back the weight of the world as his hands dropped down to the older man’s waist. “Me ship, me crew. I could see them fleeing and I was in danger. Pieces of that night come to me as if they are nightmares but I can’t piece them… What do you recall darlin?” As he said this his eyes shut and his head moved away from the man’s chest out of shame.

Hector took notice of the way Jack’s behaviour suddenly changed, he truly did seem to have knowledge of pain and sorrow, it made the older man feel bad for him and wanted to comfort the young man but he knew naught of words to say as that night was still a blur. Even though Jack seemed comfortable enough to share his feelings with the older man Hector could tell there was still so much he knew but for some reason Jack was trying to conceal what he knows, he wished he could find a way to get Jack to tell him but he knew the young pirate was too clever for that. “I don’t remember a thing. What do you know that hurts you so much?” 

Jack froze with those words. Only giving the man a hard swallow. Lowering his head even more and turning away from the man. Unknowingly placing his hand on his own stomach and pushing away from Hector, resting his back against the wall. “It’s nothin’” Jack’s voice grew softer and for a moment he stood silent as if he was deep in thought. But Sparrow didn’t let himself stay there for long, quickly raising his head and giving Hector a soft smile before walking to the table and sitting on top of it with a seductive smirk.

“How about you and I finish what we started earlier eh?” Sparrow said softly with a sparkle in his eyes.

Hector found Jack’s behaviour suspicious which made the older man more curious as to what happened before they were taken, but before he could ask anymore questions he noticed how quickly Jack tried to brush off his feelings and switch the topic so he decided not to make the younger man more upset and go with his plan. 

“Aye. I think that be fair considering we were rudely interrupted. “ the older man replied as he moved closer to Jack, placing his hands on the young man’s waist and leaned in closer to steal a kiss.

This gesture caused the younger man to smile and in this moment he had forgotten his troubles, his focus became on how Barbossa made him feel, the way he touched him, kissed him. How Jack craved the taste of his lips and feeling his body against his own. Jack let out a sigh as he ran his hands up along the thicker man’s back and through his hair, knocking off his hat and wrapping his legs around the man’s waist. “I was worried we wouldn’t be this way after we left that dark and damp cell, luv…” Jack whispered in the older man’s ear. “Fuck me like you did before” Continued the younger man as he pulled his head back to expose his neck. 

The older man chuckled softly under his breath enjoying the young man’s touch but the feeling of concern and sadness for the young man still lingered in his mind making it hard for him to let go, he tried to put it out of his mind but the look in Jack’s eyes made it difficult to forget. The older man sighed softly and put his focus on the young man underneath him, he could feel his slow, steady breathing. and his soft touch all over Hector’s body sent chills and took him to another time and place. But what really made him forget even for a moment and let go was what Jack had said, those words in that seductive tone aroused the older man enough to want to give Jack all he had. He kissed Jack’s neck, biting his skin gently to make the young man moan for more as he used his hands to feel every inch of Jack’s body giving him more pleasure but not enough to satisfy. ”I will if ye think you can handle it. “ he whispered between breaths.

The younger man groaned in frustration as he wanted Hector to give him his all but he felt he was holding back just to tease the man. Pulling his head back more and moaning softly as he ran his hands along Hector’s perfect muscular arms. Thrusting his hips to try and make Hector follow his rhythm, purposely running his nails along the older man’s back to give him pleasure. “You can’t handle me.” Jack whispered as he started to softly kiss Barbossa’s ear to distract him from what his hands were doing, undoing Hector’s pants as he felt the man shiver underneath his touch. 

“We’ll see about that, darlin.” The older man purred softly as he shut his eyes and moaned softly enjoying the attention the young man was giving him. Once Jack took off Hector’s pants he pulled Jack away from the wall and gently pushed him to rest his back against the table. Taking his time he slowly started to undress the young man, letting his hands wander all over Jack’s body as he kissed his neck. 

Jack opened his eyes so he could watch every move Hector made. Moaning louder as the older man touched him, his rough hands running along his body and reaching the places he liked, raising his head and placing his hands on the table behind himself for support. Jack didn’t want this moment to end, though he was also getting impatient for the craving of having Hector inside him, he could feel his thighs start to sweat as he forced himself closer to Barbossa getting frustrated at how slow the captain was being. Jack took ahold of Hector’s hands to redirect them to where Jack wanted them, but his eyes yet again lingered to that scar on the back of Hector’s hand. 

As the younger man studied it he swore he remembered a sword swinging toward the younger captain as he braced for the pain but instead of feeling the numbness of the wound he felt blood trickling down his arm, looking down it wasn’t his blood but Hector’s, who was now standing between Jack and the sword grunting in pain as he held his hand, there was laughter around them as if they were being taunted and teased. Jack’s eyes widened and he froze in his place once the vision was over. He hoped it was over. Barbossa didn’t seem to notice Jack’s behaviour as he turned Jack around to rest against the table and give him what he’s been asking for. So Sparrow tried his best to forget what had just happened and focus on Hector, after all, the younger man has waited a long time for this. 

  
  



	6. Tell the truth

The morning light shone on the tired man’s eyes as he rolled over to face the window. But the sun wasn’t what woke the young captain, immediately Jack noticed the bed felt empty as he pulled the blankets up to his face, usually Barbossa would be keeping all the blankets for himself but instead of feeling him pull them away from Jack, Jack accidentally hit himself in the face because he used too much force pulling them. The young man grunted and rolled back over. Opening his eyes hearing voices in the other room. Knowing who's voices they are, he could tell it was Hector and Will speaking, so Jack decided to stay in bed and listen to what they were saying. 

“There must be something you remember? “

“ I told ye already, I’ve tried but I can’t remember a thing. “ Hector’s tone was a cold whisper. 

Will didn’t respond not knowing what to say, instead he took the time to study the captain, he first noticed how different the older man carried himself after he was locked up, second he had the chance to look into Hector’s eyes, there was something different about them, he looked lost..but why? He watched the man for a moment longer until he noticed Hector started to get annoyed by Will’s silence and staring. 

“there is something in your eyes, you look sad, like you’ve lost something, or someone close to you. You look as if you’re depressed and grieving but you can’t figure out why - sad like something has just been taken away from you but you can’t remember what it is…” Will finally spoke in a soft tone. What he said caused Hector to shut his eyes for a moment before speaking. 

“‘Tis that obvious?...shit. “ Hector breathed softly. 

“I do feel like I’ve lost somethin...But I...I can’t remember what..sometimes throughout the day I feel this sadness consume me, but I search my mind for the source but there’s nothing...how could I feel so sad about somethin but not remember?” 

Will didn’t know what to say, he sighed softly and shifted his focus away from Hector. he couldn’t figure out what this all meant and he wished he could make sense of it all but he knew he wasn’t the person to learn their past. The two sat in silence until they heard the bedroom door open and the two turned their heads to see Jack standing in the doorway. 

Jack gave a groggy smile as his gaze met the two. Not knowing what to say so the young lad stayed quiet as he walked behind Hector and rested his hands on the back of his chair. Jack already knew what they were talking about, he also knew something of what Hector was saying but he did not dare to say. But he felt bad for what the older man was going through, he had no idea. Jack’s gaze stayed to the table in front of him as he was avoiding Will and Hector hoping they wouldn’t speak to him. 

  
  


Will gave Jack a hint of a smile, greeting him silently. “You seem to know more than Barbossa. What can you tell us?” Will asked the young pirate softly. 

This question seemed to visibly upset the younger lad as his gaze lingered to the ground and his breathing became shallow. Unknowingly the lad squeezed the back of Hector’s chair as he shifted his weight constantly from one leg to the next making him sway softly. Finally in a state of pondering Sparrow raised his head and flashed Will a frown. Pain stained his eyes as they met Will’s, and did what no one was expecting, instead of his usual talking and trying to get out of this situation with negotiation or changing the conversation all together, Jack walked away. The younger captain walked away at a quick pace, with his head held low. Looking like he didn’t want to be followed. The smaller man left on deck leaving Hector and Will in silence yet again. 

Later Will went to seek out the young pirate. His search wasn’t long as he quickly found him standing by the edge of the ship, he looked to be lost in his own mind, Will tried to figure out what he was thinking but young Jack Sparrow was always difficult to read. “Jack. “ Will spoke softly as he approached the young pirate. 

Jack rolled his eyes slightly while he turned his head to face Will. “Did Barbossa send you?” The young man asked coldly. Lowering his head to continue to look out at the sea. 

“No, he didn’t. I came to check on you, I was worried. “ Will came closer to rest on the edge of the ship. Once he moved closer Jack turned slightly away avoiding eye contact. 

“I’m fine…” Jack replied with a forced smile, still breaking eye contact. “I don’t know why you two are so worried about me.. Or why you guys are trying so hard to remember what happened to us, maybe there’s a reason I neglect the lost memory eh?” Jack’s voice lowered to a more aggressive tone.

“The truth is, I don’t remember anythin’ so I would like it if you and Hector would stop asking me bloody questions about this! I know just as much as Hector does, I ain’t leading anything on to suggest otherwise mate! So stop chasing me and antagonize me with false intentions and information that you think I know more!!” Jack interrupted Will from replying as he snapped and he whirled around to face Will, throwing his hands about as he spoke and getting into the younger man’s face just to annoy him. “You were there that night! What can you tell me!?”

“ aye, I was there, but I only arrived when your crew were sailing away with your ship, when you were taken by Beckett I left in fear for Elizabeth.” Will replied, trying to hide the shock on his face by Jack’s sudden behaviour. 

“Of course you bloody left! How are we to know that isn’t a cover up then? one of your schemes? perhaps you're working with B-....” Just as Jack said this he felt an overwhelming pain in his stomach, a sickening feeling overcame him and he lost all impulse to hold in his supper from the night before. Jack grabbed onto his stomach with one hand and covered his mouth with the other to try and hold in the forceful feeling of nausea. But all attempts failed as Jack spun around to the rail of the ship and emptied his stomach contents over the side of the ship. 

“Jack, Are you ok?” Will asked nervously, he had never seen Jack throw up before which concerned the younger man, he also felt confused. “What’s wrong?” He asked when Jack didn’t reply the first time, but he raised his voice higher in hopes the young pirate would hear him. 

“It’s just been awhile since I’ve been at sea for this long… Or the fault of the rum eh?” Jack said softly but the look in his eyes betrayed him for his lie. Jack knew the reason for this, it was something more, and it scared him. Not wanting to explain himself to the boy, Jack saw his chance and ran before Will could say another word.

Sparrow ran down to the captain’s cabin and shut the door behind him. Quickly checking to see if Hector is still here, but a quick scan of the room told Jack that he had left for his morning chores on deck, the smaller man gave a sigh of relief when he was finally alone. Resting his back against the door to take a moment and breathe, it's been a long time since Jack was alone with his thoughts, it was overwhelming and confusing. So much was going on and so many things to acknowledge now that he was alone.

  
  


Feeling dizzy and still very nauseous, the young captain made his way to the bed, but not first before going into a cupboard and taking some rum he had placed in the ship at port in tortuga. The young lad threw himself on the bed and opened the bottle. Kicking off his shoes and letting them drop on the ground, making a mess. He didn’t have his jacket or hat from already waking up. He made himself comfortable. 

Sparrow felt a stray tear stream down his cheek as he thought on what Hector said. Of course he felt sad, Jack knew the reason. It was killing him not to tell him, but it was for the best that he forgot, throughout the course of being freed the memories slowly came to Jack and he was able to remember some things, but the one thing that couldn’t be taken away was the thing that haunted him the most. The thing he lost that night and the worst part about it is that he didn’t know why or how, he had an idea but he never really knew. “I lost my memory that night, but why did I have to lose you too?…” Jack whispered softly under his shaky breath as he placed a gentle hand on his stomach. It was still so new at the time, the child. It wasn’t fair that it had to suffer under the cause of Beckett. Jack didn’t know what to think or how to feel.

The young boy closed his eyes to try and calm his thoughts and stop his crying, but he couldn’t. Instead the captain cried himself to sleep despite his best efforts to stay awake. 

  
  



	7. The Flying Dutchmen

Jack flew out of bed in a panic as a loud bang forced the lad’s eyes open, the ship was moaning and creaking, the loud sound rang in Jack’s ears as he pulled himself off the floor, Jack had only been asleep for a few minutes. Startled and still weary the boy got to his feet, immediately throwing his arms to the side to steady himself as the ship’s rocking was more intense as it roughly pulled herself against the growing waves. “What the bloody hell was that!?” Jack cried to himself as he watched his bottle of rum slide to the other side of the room as the ship leaned. Raising a brow and pointing to the bottle with a tilt of his head trying to make sense of what was attacking so violently outside. Only one way to find out. 

The dark haired man scurried on deck and his eyes searched for Hector. The crew were in a panic as they too tried to locate they're captain for orders. “Hector!?” Jack called out as he raced to the helm only to find Barbossa talking with Will at the bow of the ship. So Jack ran to his lover not seeing the other ship on the horizon. 

As soon as Will noticed Jack the young man walked up to him and gave him a pat on the back as he walked away “I forgot to tell you, Jack...Beckett sent Davy Jones and the Flying Dutchman to hunt us down..and it looks like she caught up to us.” He ended that with a sarcastic smile as he left the helm. 

Once Will was out of sight Hector moved closer to Jack, placing his hand on the young pirate’s shoulder to give him a bit of reassurance noticing his tear stained eyes, but that matter had to wait for now. “I need you to get whatever cannons we have on this blasted ship ready to fire, darlin. “

Jack looked into Hector’s eyes seeking desperate attention and longing for his embrace. “Aye sir.” The smaller captain replied softly. But with the news of Davy Jones in his mind he got terrified, there was no way this puny ship could take down the Flying Dutchman nor could she outrun it. Jack let out a small scream as he ran below deck forgetting what Hector had told him. His heart was speaking for his mind and Sparrow was scared of Davy Jones due to his previous dealings with him in the past, and him under the control of Beckett? Disaster waiting to happen. 

Some time went by and Hector had all his crew doing their jobs as they tried to sail the ship away from the taunting hollors of Davy Jones’ crew, but as the Dutchman sailed closer Hector noticed the lack of cannon fire from their own ship. “What the hell Is that boy doing?!” The older captain shouted to himself. 

Quickly Hector’s eyes searched for a nearby crewman and approached the young sailor “go down to where the cannons are kept and figure out what the hell Jack Sparrow is doing! And if he isn’t there, fire the fucking things yerself! This ship is naught but a pile of wood compared to the Dutchman, we need every cannon on this ship firing. “ Hector snarled at the sailor as he replied “aye, sir!” And left before the captain could yell at him some more. 

  
  



	8. A Bottle of Rum

Their ship was nothing more than a pile of wood and ash as the Flying Dutchman circled the island that the pirate's fled to. With no hope of fighting the cursed pirates of Davy Jones, Will thought it best to go on land where the captain of the Dutchman couldn’t reach them. But they had the crew to deal with. Even before their new crew could escape the puny ship, the Dutchman blew up the ship with one fire of their canons. Only leaving Hector, Jack and Will to swim to the island with Davy Jones’ crew quickly catching up. The pirate's were able to hide in the woods as they heard Davy Jones call back “inform that infernal swine, Cutler Beckett that we have Jack sparrow!!” He barked angrily as he watched the three men disappear into the trees. 

“If any of you suggest Parlay I’m gonna shoot you!” Jack bickered as he shot up from the tall grass he was hiding in. 

“Parlay be no use to us now. “ Hector muttered as he stood to his feet after Jack. “It won’t be long until they come back, we can’t stay. “

“Do ya have a ship hidden in that beard Hector? Cause we could use it, we can’t escape this island without a ship, mate.” Jack snarled as he flicked his head to look at the man, who was giving Jack a stern stare which caused Jack to quickly look away and pretend to look at something else.

Will popped up from the tall grass as he quickly scanned the area to make sure it was clear. “Ssh! Stay quiet, both of you. “ the young man whispered, placing his hand on the older pirate’s chest stopping him just as Hector was about to scold Jack for stepping out of line which made him stop and look at Will. 

“May I add a quick suggestion?” Jack immediately replied before either one of them could say another word. But as Jack was about to pour his brilliant plan to them, Hector and Will shared glances and almost at the same time shouted ‘NO!’ Which caused Jack to jump back, and he shut himself up real quick after that while he slowly lowered his hands and shifted his gaze elsewhere.

“ we will go further into the forest and see what resources we can find. '' Hector quickly added before Jack had a chance to speak again. But it didn’t take long for Hector to notice that Jack and Will stopped listening and started to walk into the forest without their captain. “ avast! We must watch our backs as Beckett’s men might be searching fer us on this very island!” He shouted to them. 

“Then stay there and let them take you, ya slimy toad!” Jack called back as he turned to face Hector while he walked away, flashing the older man a smirk as his dark eyes were veiled by his hat with the bow of his body. And with a smooth, quick turn Jack turned and sauntered alongside Will again with his head held high. 

“Ye do know I’m going with ya?” Hector replied but instead of yelling at him as he usually does he kept his tone soft, almost gentle sounding as he started to follow the two. 

“Keep your voices down. We don’t know if anyone else is here. “ Will hissed. 

Jack glanced back at the few remaining crew they had left, he could only count about 8 or 9 at the time, but the crew was the last thing on Jack’s mind. So he paid no mind to their worried faces and regret stained in their eyes. “First thing we should look for shelter eh?” The young captain whispered softly as he picked up his pace to walk beside Hector, keeping his gaze to the ground. 

Hector glanced at Jack for a moment then returning his gaze to the woods ahead of him. “ Aye. Do ya have anything in mind besides these trees?” 

“There is a house, not far from here actually!”’Jack’s voice raised enthusiastically as he smiled at Hector, the gold of his teeth peering through his grin. “I had nearly forgotten it till now!” He added with a laugh. “I do hope it still holds its value that’s inside there, looks as though we could all use a good drink eh?” 

“Value?...drink?...what the fuck are you talking about?” Hector replied in a curious manner, but the firm tone in his voice suggested he was slightly annoyed by Jack and weary. 

“You know of a house near here?..who lives there?” Will quickly stepped in to avoid any unnecessary conflict between the two. 

“Let me finish,” Jack replied as he gave Hector a stern stare for a moment before continuing on. 

“This used to be a place of strict confidentiality for we few pirates…. Not including me self so don’t ask..” The smaller man quickly glanced at the two of them. “This house was used for pirates to place treasures and anythin else they valued at the time. Unfortunately someone not among pirates found it out and decided to keep the treasures for themselves and use that place for his own reasons, which caused an uproar from the pirates ... of course till they found out what this man was using it for.” Jack said with a wink and tilt of his head in high spirits of what he was to tell them next. “He used it as a well supplied rum trading route, which is how I came to know this place… savvy?” 

“ rum?..we need shelter and your answer is rum?..typical, Jack.” Will replied with an eyeroll. “ Is it still in business?” 

“I’d think not considering the man is now in jail!” Jack snarled but it seemed in a playful way. “Why you ask?” Jack began to explain even though Hector and Will were both disinterested and wished he left this topic alone now. “I only assume because of what Will told us about Beckett. I know the man well, he IS a pirate and me trying to tell you otherwise was just to get under that traders skin for leaving me on Tortuga as he sailed away on me ship! 

Hector glanced at Jack in confusion as he tried to figure out who he was talking about, but he didn’t have a clue nor did he remember this happening to Jack. 

“Barbossa has left you on an island before...but it can’t be him, he doesn’t know about this place...I only have one other in mind...but why does it matter... Is this place close? I’m getting tired.” Will replied softly. 

“It’s Gibbs, ya soggy bilge rat” Jack added casually with a glance at Hector. “It’s about a 3 minute walk from here.” Sparrow’s voice grew softer as he looked lovingly into Hector’s eyes. 

The younger man then led the two pirate lords and their small crew to the abandoned house, staying alert and focused for Davy Jones’ crew lurking in the forest nearby. It was getting dark and the pirates were wet and growing weary from the attack. Except for Jack who was keeping in high spirits with the thought of the rum that was waiting for him at the house. 

They were almost there. Though the path wasn’t easy as Jack was following his compass which kept leading him off the trail, then it spun in circles, it would point at Hector which angered Jack as he shook it repeatedly to get it back on course. The others were starting to question Jack and if he even knew where he was going. The young lad was confused and even Hector began to question the smaller man’s judgement. But Jack led on with pride. 

What should have been a three minute walk ended up taking an hour. But eventually at nightfall they arrived. No sign of Davy Jones’ crew nor any sign of anyone being here for a number of months, they all went inside, exhausted and already half asleep. Even Jack was showing weariness and was slowing down. But that didn’t stop him from getting that rum in the cupboards and other hidden places of the house, as the crew and Will went to sleep. 

Jack threw open his first bottle and consumed most of its contents already and was about to finish until his gaze caught Hector standing in the hallway, his blue eyes piercing Jack in the dark which made Jack lower his head and smirk. “I thought you went to bed.” Jack said bluntly.

Hector gave his lover a warm smile once their eyes met, he could still see the tear stains in Jack’s eyes which made him remember something before Davy Jones attacked. “ Jack. “ the older man whispered softly as he moved closer, this definitely caught Jack’s attention. “I saw you on the ship, you were crying. And don’t deny it, your eyes give ya away. Is there something you know that you aren’t tellin me?” His voice grew softer as he gently stroked Jack’s cheek, keeping his eyes locked on the young man.

As Jack forced himself to look into Hector’s eyes Jack knew he had to lie to the father of his child, he had no idea what he lost but Jack knew, looking into his pain filled eyes but the older man didn’t know why he probably cried at night, why his heart felt empty. It was killing Jack not to tell him the reason, but what’s the point of telling him now? Hector needed to stay alert and sharp for him to be able to rescue the pirate lords, because the smaller man knew he wasn’t capable of having that frame of mind. “I’m surprised you remember that luv.” Jack replied bitterly. “Remember long ago you told me… You told me you’d never love me if I kept lovin’ Bootstrap so you killed him at the fault of my delayed promise? You said nobody would love me like you and you knew this by the way I looked at you?” Jack’s voice was soft as he broke eye contact. “Our love was never easy or beautiful. But something in me changed you, the way you looked at me, thought about me. It only grew those months we were locked up. You don’t remember, but before we were taken you promised me somethin’.” Jack paused for a long time after this, Hector looked confused and as if he was also pondering on Jack’s words.

“I want to cry for help but I don’t know how. Because there’s something that I should tell you but don’t know how. I will leave it for now, it's best that way darlin.” Sparrow’s voice shrank to a whisper as he turned away from the man and placed his hand on his chest for comfort. “I’m just afraid we will lose the way we were together in that prison.”

Hector felt speechless, he was drawn in by Jack’s words but he felt more confused than ever, he felt like Jack was trying to tell him something but his words seemed empty, he needed to remember, Jack wanted him to but Hector couldn’t figure it out. Jack was trying to lead Hector on to something more but to Hector his words were just a dead end. “If there is something you remember I need to know, I can’t watch you pretend everything is alright when I see in your eyes it isn’t. Just tell me. “ he kept his voice at a soft whisper to console Jack as he placed his hand on the hand Jack was resting on the older man’s chest. 

“Best be somethin’ for another time eh, luv?” Jack’s voice grew softer as he rested his head on the older man’s shoulder seeking condolence from his lover though he knew the man did not know why, yet still Barbossa held him, pulling the smaller man closer as Jack held back his tears and wrapped his gentle arms around the man. “Goodnight” Jack whispered softly and with that he left, forcing his unfinished drink into the older man’s hand as he turned away, he felt Hector’s eyes on him as he walked to his room but he didn’t look back because if he did he would run straight back into his arms and tell him everything Jack knew, but he couldn’t risk that now could he?

  
  



	9. Left Behind

Three days had passed since they arrived at the house. The crew as well as the two captains and first mate grew vigilant that every waking day the crew of Davy Jones did not appear, he must be planning something or Beckett had some other twisted intentions in store for the pirates. As his crew already knew where they were hiding and yet they never dared to step foot near the house. This alarmed Barbossa the most as he was frightened for what Beckett was planning, knowing very well what he is capable of. 

It was around 1am on the third night, the house was quiet, the crew were all asleep except for Jack, who was pacing aimlessly in the small kitchen, his mind was racing with so many thoughts that were overwhelming him. One thing that stuck in the young lad’s mind was the thought of the pirates. Jack had this in mind from the beginning, ever since he learned what they had to do to free the pirates. What if they never freed them? What if Jack was the only pirate in the world? He could be the only one and become a legend, almost immortal like what he always wanted, this thought excited him greatly. Though he would be on the run from Beckett but he’ll never catch him. The young man liked the sound of that. 

After a few hours of pondering this thought Jack came to the conclusion that there was nothing for him here, sure Hector but Jack couldn’t bare to look into the man’s eyes and lie to him, it would be easy with anyone else but for Hector it felt different, the man needed to know and Jack wasn’t ready to tell, he didn’t think he would ever be ready.

So taking his compass off the table beside him and putting on his hat, masking his dark eyes as his lips curled back to a smirk while he threw on his jacket and sauntered out the door with confidence and no fucks given for what he’s leaving behind. 

Sparrow made it out the door and through the trees, now running before anyone could discover his absence. Not daring to look back. He couldn’t help but smile because for the first time in months he felt free, nobody there was holding him back of course, most especially not Hector. But Jack was a free bird and he lived for these thrilling moments, he wanted to fly and now he finally could. Finally he could forget his loss as he ran freely through the trees. Running past them as the branches whipped across his face but he didn’t care, jumping over logs and fallen trees and tall shrubs. 

Jack had almost made it to the ocean but before he could think on how he was going to leave this island he suddenly felt a strong burn around his ankle and a rope pull tight making the young man fall to the ground. “Hmpf!” The man cried as he rolled onto his back to see what just happened. Noticing and quickly trying to unite the rope from his ankle, panic overcame him as he could see torches all around him, figures closing in from the dark. Jack tried to pull the rope but it was connected to a tree in front of him. Taking his sword he cut the rope and stood to his feet but as his gaze met with piercing eyes causing Jack to scream softly and take a step back, squinting from the bright torch in his face. 

“Jack Sparrow.” A bitter voice purred as it was obvious he was trying to hide pleasure in seeing the pirate in front of him.

“Beckett.” Jack Hissed with a tilt of his head and a forced smile. 

Beckett gave a nod to his men as Jack slowly raised his hands and looked around to see that he was being cornered. The guards slowly approached the pirate and drew their swords which made Sparrow jump and turn to face some of the men that were behind him, as he did this Beckett took some rope and took ahold of Jack’s hands pulling him closer to him, Jack fought the man. Beckett tied the smaller man’s hands behind his back and as he did this he couldn’t help but smirk to Sparrow and bow his head slightly as Jack looked over his shoulder.

“How about an accord instead then, eh? I know where the others are. Wouldn’t you want the uh,” Jack stuttered for a moment as these next words were hard for him to admit, but he’d do anything to escape Beckett’s cold grip. “The better pirate lords rather than me? Think about it, they are much more of a prize to you than me self? I-I can tell you where they are on the promise of letting me go!” Jack asked nervously.

“That’s just it, mister Sparrow.. Just like Elizabeth, you are bait. I already know where the others are, and it won’t be long until they discover you are missing and come looking for you” 

“They’d run the other way mate..”

“Oh really? And what about Barbossa, hmm? He doesn’t seem the type to just… abandon you.. I’ve seen how he fights for you.” Beckett raised a brow and smiled softly at the young man. 

This rendered Jack speechless, he stared blankly at Beckett with sadness in his eyes.

Beckett walked around in front of Sparrow to face him to see the look in his eyes. “I see…” he said under his breath as he scanned Jack with his gaze. “Your silence tells me everything I need to know… Take him away.” His voice grew firm as he shared glances with his men and turned away from Jack and began to walk away, his head held high and a smirk upon his lips. “You will not escape me again, Sparrow, I will guarantee that.” 

Just as Beckett turned to face his back towards the young pirate, Jack immediately broke out of the soldiers grip and tried to throw himself on top of the other man to bring him down but the soldiers acted quicker and grabbed onto him, punching Jack to the ground making it easier to take him to the ship. Beckett never batted an eye as he walked away from the scene.

  
  



	10. Words unspoken

The two sat in silence, Jack was still nowhere to be found and Hector started to feel a sickening feeling growing inside of him, what if something happened? He shifted his gaze from the ground towards Will who also looked like his mind was filled with questions the two didn’t say anything as they waited for Jack’s return. “He’s taken too long. “ Hector mummuerd, standing to his feet. 

“I’m sure he’ll be along shortly. “ Will spoke softly trying to conceal the concern in his voice. 

Hector didn’t reply to the young man, instead he left the small house to go find Jack. He followed the small beaten path which leads from the house deeper into the forest, with each step the concern for Jack grew stronger as he kept saying to himself ‘something isn’t right, where is Jack?’ 

After a short time Hector came across a small opening on the trees, there he found a rope tied to a small tree, on the other end of the rope it looked to have been tied in a small loop, the perfect hole to wrap around someone’s leg, but the end of it was cut as if someone cut themselves free. Hector knew this wasn’t here before and looked to be a trap, a poorly set up one, but a trap nonetheless. The older man also noticed the ground was packed down like many heavy shoes stomped the ground as if it was their own to claim, as he kept scanning the ground a shine caught his eye, the sun reflected on a small piece of metal, he recognized it immediately, it was Jack’s compass. Hector took the compass off the ground, it was left open and once Hector held it the arrow started to spin and point towards the sea which made Hector look towards the still water in the distance. 

. 

“Oh… I had forgotten to pick that up.” A man said with a queer laugh. Hector turned his head to the voice and Beckett emerged from the shadows holding the hilt of his sword that rested on his side. “It took longer than I thought for you to realize your Sparrow was gone..” 

“Beckett...I should’ve known.” Hector hissed underneath his breath but just loud enough for Beckett to hear him. “ where is Jack?”

“Where he should be…” Beckett answered blankly with a cold stare and a smile. “I do admit, I was surprised to learn that you don’t keep a closer eye on Jack considering his condition.” He raised a brow and studied the older man closely to see if he can get a reaction out of him.

  
  


“What are you talking about?” He kept his voice at a low whisper as he tried to conceal the growing concern he felt for Jack. and now with Beckett being the only thing in his way he tried to make a plan to take him down and save Jack, but he felt curious of what Beckett was telling him and he wanted to know more, clearly he knew something Hector did not. “If you hurt him in any way-“

“He’s in good hands.” The man interrupted before Barbossa could finish. Now smirking devilishly as he stepped closer to the captain. “Really you should pay more attention to what that Jack Sparrow gets up to, or have you forgotten how delicate he has become? Fragile? Barbossa do you even know him at all?” The man taunted to get underneath the other man’s skin.

Those words made Hector feel a new anger he hasn’t felt before, this man was trying to insult the love of his life and he wouldn’t stand for it. “You watch your tongue, boy!” Snarled the captain as he took a taunting step closer keeping his eyes locked on the man. He didn’t understand nor did he believe a word Beckett was telling him knowing this man lies to protect his good name and hide under his damned company. 

Hector placed his hand on the hilt of his sword to intimidate Beckett as his only plan was to scare him into giving Jack up, even though he knew it was a long shot, his next plan was to kill the bastard and find Jack on his own. “Yer words are naught but lies to me, and if you keep talkin shit about Sparrow I’ll run ya through where you stand!” 

Beckett’s eyes caught the sight of Barbossa’s sword. Raising a brow. Barbossa’s attempt to scare Cutler didn’t even wipe the smirk off his face. “Now, now, don’t be cocky Barbossa. That wasn’t a threat for Jack, it was a reminder for you… Do I seem like someone who would lie about such a delicate thing?” 

“If you have somethin to say just say it and stop fucking around. '' snapped Barbossa. “As far as I’m concerned, Jack is in perfect health, therefore I have no reason to believe a word you tell me. “

“Of course he’s healthy, he put up a decent fight last night. I wonder what he was running away from?” Beckett finally drew his sword and stepped closer to Barbossa, seeing in his eyes he was done with the teases and it was clear he had no memory of anything, which meant his plan worked and any attempts to bring those lost memories to the surface will only anger the pirate more. 

Not giving it any thought Barbossa quickly drew his sword before Beckett could pull his from the sheath, not feeling intimidated by his move but his words boiled his blood. “ I’m not interested in hearing your lies!” He pointed his sword at Beckett’s throat, lining up to run him through.

Beckett’s eyes widened in shock and he immediately raised his hands and dared not to step away. He felt the cold blade against his neck and the rough pressure on his throat, he whimpered ever so slightly but that went amiss by Hector - Thank goodness. “I said..-“ Before he could finish his words he quickly drew his sword and stepped away from Hector, punching him in the face to make for a quick escape only to prepare himself. Now pointing his sword at Barbossa he laughed devilishly as he thrust his sword towards the filthy pirate. “I don’t say these things lightly.” Cutler’s voice grew softer as he spoke. “I’m sorry to know that you don’t remember this.” He added bitterly and almost sarcastically. 

“The child that Jack bore sounded something special, it was supposed to be the happiest time of your life is it not? Unfortunately a Bird told me he lost the poor thing before I took you two in. Isn’t that tragic? I know he’s still feeling the… effects from that.. If only you knew.” Beckett continued but his tone grew more taunting but he hid his smile well. “Perhaps that’s why he ran away to begin with? Or he really just can’t escape his old ways..” 

  
  


Barbossa suddenly went quiet. slowly, he lowered his sword as he continued to stare blankly into Beckett’s cold eyes. ‘Was this true?’ He thought to himself as he felt his whole body get weak as if he couldn’t stand anymore he stumbled backwards to get distance between him and Beckett. He searched his mind for words to say but it quickly became clouded by the thought of Jack, but perhaps Beckett is still lying to make him vulnerable? But why would he tell such a lie? “It can’t be true.”

“Every word.” The man Hissed with a smile. Barbossa was caught off guard so Beckett swung his sword at the man, hitting him on his hand, not enough to wound him terribly but enough to draw a small amount of blood from the back of his hand almost parallel to the already remaining scar that he bore. 

Hector screamed out in pain and dropped his sword. Feeling the blood run down his hand and the sting from the blade angered him even more. He locked eyes with Beckett as he tried to anticipate his next move. The captain took out a pistol he hid in his jacket and pointed at Beckett, aiming carefully to make sure he only needed one shot to end his life. Suddenly before he could pull the trigger he heard loud noises coming from the forest, Will came running towards the two with the sailors, their swords were drawn and ready to cut down anyone in their path. 

Hector got startled by Will’s sudden actions of bravery and turned to look at the man, when he turned his head to lock eyes with Beckett once more he noticed the man was gone, he could see a figure move deeper into the trees until he couldn’t be seen again. Hector knew the chance to kill him was lost. He turned to Will and stepped in front of him to stop the man from running. “ Mr. Turner, you fucking fool! I could’ve killed him!” 

Will stopped dead in his tracks and lowered his sword in shock “What the hell?! Beckett was threatening you and I couldn’t let him take another pirate lord!”

“They have Jack!” Hector quickly shouted as that is his only concern and whatever Will was going to say next didn’t matter. 

“You let them take Jack?!”

“Nay, you fucking idiot. They must’ve taken him during the early mornin.”

“But why Jack? I would think you are more valuable, a strong leader. Why would Jack Sparrow be a value to them?”

“That’s a story fer later, boy. We must make a plan to rescue him before he’s executed. “

“We’ll rescue Jack, and the others as well. “ the young man added softly. 

Hector only gave a nod in response so Will turned to walk back to the house. “ we must make a plan.” Will muttered under his breath but was loud enough for Hector to hear so he followed. 

  
  



	11. The Endeavour

It was now late afternoon on the Endeavour. Sparrow was waiting in the captain’s cabin for Beckett to arrive, but he was taking a while so Jack decided to make himself comfortable as he waited impatiently. Sitting himself down on a chair and resting his feet on the table as his eyes scanned the place. No doubt this was Beckett’s chair but Jack knew he wouldn’t do anything about it, he wanted to make the man's blood boil. But as his gaze scanned the area something overcame him. 

Suddenly the lighting was dim and Cutler was in the room, and Barbossa. Fuck it was another memory racing back to his mind overwhelmingly as Jack placed his hands on his head and rested his elbows on the table. This time he was trying to fight this memory as he knew how it ended. 

Food was spread out across the table, Beckett was pouring Hector and Jack a drink. It was the first night they got captured, Cutler ordered them out of the brig and into the captain’s cabin to dine with him, already suspicious Jack was, and his stomach was in knots, constantly vomiting. He was sick and so was his child. Yet they had to go. Why did Beckett bring them here? 

His vision ended by the sound of the door swinging open. Beckett walked in with his head held high as he was full of pride. Jack jumped and whimpered softly as he rose from his chair. And walked around behind the chair as he eyed Cutler. “Thought you’d forgotten I was here, mate.” The young captain said softly with a shy smile.

“Sorry Jack. But I had some business to attend to first.” Beckett replied bluntly as he walked closer to the pirate.

“Where’s Barbossa then?”

Beckett didn’t answer, he only lowered his head and averted his gaze to the ground with a smile.

“Ah, so your plan didn’t work then did it?” This please Jack to know that Hector was safe and unharmed. He knew Beckett was no match compared to his captain.

“Oh don’t worry Jack. I’ll insure Barbossa’s safe return to you.” He teased with a smile and a quiet chuckle.

Jack shrugged this off and turned his head away, resting his back on the wall behind him. Making sure his gaze didn’t leave Beckett.

“You must be thirsty.” The man immediately added before Jack got any thoughts of escaping. Another smirk covered the man’s features as he closely eyed Jack and studied him. He moved cautiously when he was confronted by Beckket and a look of sadness stained his eyes which fascinated Beckett to investigate further. Walking to a table and reaching for a cup in the top cupboard, willingly turning his back away from the smaller man knowing that he can’t do any harm. “So Jack, remember being here?”

Jack also eyed the captain as he watched and studied his every move and step. Carefully noting his weaknesses in his ways of habit but Sparrow had no intentions of escaping, how could he? Sparrow was smarter than this and he knew any chances of getting out of this god forsaken place was none because he never could in the first place. He was beginning to realize he never did truly escape, even out of the cell Beckett watched and followed his every move from afar and waited, like a cat ready to pounce he waited for Jack to be at his weakest and then the chase began. 

“Aye.” Jack’s voice grew to a whisper as sadness filled his voice and his eyes darted to the table in front of him, he flicked the globe that rested on the table and watched it spin as if it were his compass that he had misplaced during the capture. 

Jack’s reply caused Beckett to raise a brow as he poured some water into the cup. “I see. What do you remember, Jack?” The man asked bluntly yet again.

“You ask as if I’m supposed to forget, mate?” The dark haired man added cautiously as he finally walked himself away from the wall, keeping away from Beckett but coming closer to watch the man pour the drink with a sudden distrust for what he was doing. 

As Cutler closed the cap to the water jug Sparrow’s eyes darted to the table and as they did, he saw Barbossa sitting at the table. It was dark out, the food had yet again been placed around the table, the food was casted by a dim light as the candle light danced around, Jack watched them dance but he was frightened. It was another memory. 

The smaller man sat beside Hector who had a gentle hand on Jack’s stomach. Jack was shaking. He leaned into Hector as Beckett got up to prepare their drinks. “I-I don’t feel so good.” Jack said softly, making Hector look at him. 

“What’s wrong?” Hector whispered softly as he moved slightly closer to Jack without causing suspicion for Beckett.”why the hell did you summon us?” Hector barked at Beckett as he put more pressure on Jack’s stomach feeling him shake. 

The young captain didn’t answer Barbossa, he didn’t feel like it, he didn’t want to explain himself so instead he stayed quiet and watched Beckett seeing that the man was acting suspicious, he kept looking over his shoulder as if he didn’t want to be watched so Jack didn’t make it obvious that he was watching him‍. 

“I felt bad that’s all. You two put up quite the struggle..” Beckett Hissed bitterly and at that moment Jack looked at the fresh scratch on Barbossa’s hand that was already bleeding through the bangadge. Cutler smirked under his hat as he turned his head down.

Jack raised a brow and moved forward in his seat to get a better look at what Beckett was doing, this of course made Barbossa concerned for the younger man and held his stomach tighter but Sparrow ignored the silent question Hector was trying to ask. 

Cutler felt eyes on him from behind, and he knew who's eyes, dark brown that could almost be mistaken for black eyes Pierced Cutler as he turned his body away more.

Jack saw Beckett pick up a small bottle that had no label on it, it was about the size of a medicine bottle so Beckett hid it well - so he thought. Jack observed as the man carefully poured two drops into each of Barbossa and Sparrow’s drink. Every part in Jack wanted to scream at Hector for what he just saw but he couldn’t. The man was about to be sick so before he could say anything he rushed off on deck feeling too ill to explain himself.

Beckett only looked for a moment at Jack but he knew the reason, he only gave a sigh and handed the drink to Hector who had no idea what he was about to drink. Hoping to distract Hector from running after Jack but the captain never took his eyes off that door until Sparrow was back.

The vision ended as Beckett handed the cup of water, sort of waving it in the smaller man’s face. “You alright Jack? You’ve gone still..” The man said briefly as he forced the drink into the pirates hand. 

“Hmm?” The younger man immediately replied as he flung his head up. Trying to hide the shock and confusion that was written on his face. He took the drink and smelled the contents. Pulling an unusual expression as he jerked his head away. “I was expecting rum, where’s the rum then eh?”

“Sorry, Jack. We don’t have rum here.” Cutler replied with a smile but his tone sounded like he was unamused. He walked away from the pirate as Jack lowered his hand that held the cup not wanting to drink it. Beckett was concerned that Sparrow might know of his plan all those months ago, he must’ve seen something that day and that explains his suspicious behaviour. “I don’t intend for you to forget anything, Jack. Yet you and Barbossa are suffering from memory loss and I’m curious as to why.” 

Sparrow never breathed another word to cutler, he didn’t feel like talking or trying to figure out what the fuck he meant. So he stayed silent and thought of Barbossa, realizing how stupid he was for leaving, wishing he was back in his embrace. Longing to kiss him. But now he must face the cold cell floor once more. 

  
  



	12. Prison of memories

Three days had now passed and on the third day the Endeavor finally made port at Port Royal in the late evening. Jack was taken from the brig and drugged into the cells, the area was larger than last he'd seen them but that would make sense because they needed more space to keep the Pirates. Most of the prisoners were sleeping and didn’t bat an eye at the smaller man as they walked him by, some of them Jack recognized, but the ones he was looking for weren’t there. The men and women looked as though they had nothing to fight for, they gave up hope and lost all will to try. Sparrow feared he would become like them, though he didn’t have much to fight for in the first place after he lost his child.

The guards led him into the deepest places in the building with little lighting and small cells, this place looked as though it was supposed to hold more cells but they probably ran out of money or time to complete the building as there were concrete debris around the floor and beside the last cells the wall was unfinished, meaning unpainted or not knocked out very good, but it still could hold prisoners. The two cells beside Jack seemed to be empty, but the lighting was dark so he couldn’t see the whole cells. 

The guards pushed the smaller man into the cell with ease, but the man didn’t struggle. He walked in and turned to face the door as they closed it shut, this wasn’t the same cell that Jack and Barbossa shared, that cell was away from the others in a more private place and it was kept more poorly than these. From behind the two guards Beckett walked to the door and locked it with his key that he made sure Jack didn’t know where he kept it.

The man gave a smile as Jack’s dark eyes stared at him through the bars. “Oh I forgot to ask. How’s your child?” Beckett asked bitterly with a concealed smirk upon his face.

Jack didn’t know how to react to this sudden question. How the hell did he know? and why was he asking? Amongst those questions racing through his head everything began to make sense, Beckett must have known about the child before, but something isn't sitting right with the captain, was Beckett responsible for his child’s death?

“I lost it…” Sparrow replied bluntly as he visibly tried to hide his tears, but he couldn’t hold them back, he allowed the stray tears to stream down his face as he backed away from the door.

“I see… I’m sorry for your loss mr. Sparrow, I had no idea.” Beckket said with a softened expression as he backed away from the cell. Noticing that through sparrow’s tears there was fear and hatred stained in the man’s eyes and it was directed at Beckett. 

“Are you?...” Jack Hissed as his voice echoed the cell while Beckett turned to leave the place, walking away with his guards following behind, he never turned his head to look at Jack once more, he was pleased to finally have Jack where he wanted him. Locked up and scheduled for execution.


	13. Hidden away

Morning came and the sun shone through the tiny windows and cracks of the building giving more light and a warm glow within the cells. The prisoners were quiet, not a word was spoken between them. Jack could hear movement from the cell next to him and a familiar voice call out “Jack?...Jack Sparrow?”

Jack raised his head upon hearing the voice. He was sitting on the cold hard bed but he did not sleep. He was thinking. He turned his head towards the voice and movements in the cell to his right. “Elizabeth?” Jack whispered softly as he got up and approached the cell cautiously. ”There should be a ‘Captain’ in that name, luv.” He joked softly with a forced smile once his eyes gazed into Elizabeth’s eyes.

Elizabeth also moved to the bars as she gave Jack a hint of a smile but she couldn’t hide the curious look in her eyes. “How did they catch you? And is Will safe?” 

“They just did.. alright!” He snapped but kept his voice soft, he felt no need to explain to Elizabeth, she wouldn’t understand his motives. “Will is just fine, he’s with Barbossa. How are you here? Last I saw, you were about to be executed?” 

“Executed? On behalf of james norrington I am to be a prisoner only and not hanged. “ 

“Where can I get a bargain like that eh? Will would be pleased to know you are alright. Congratulations by the way, he told me of your news.” 

Elizabeth chuckled softly at Jack’s reply. “Yes, I’m fine and awaiting his rescue, I know he is coming for me. '' she shifted her gaze to the ground as her smile disappeared, brushing off Jack’s words. 

“Terrible place to keep a woman in your condition locked up then eh? I know he will come for you, Elizabeth. We were planning a rescue and I have no doubt that Barbossa and Turner are doing all they can.”

“ I know he won’t fail...he can’t..” her voice started to fade as if she didn’t believe her own words. Jack didn’t say anything in response which made her mind go to depressing thoughts. Finally after some time of silence Elizabeth looked at Jack again. 

“They can’t do this alone, we need to help them.” Elizabeth Whispered so no one would hear. 

Jack backed away from the bars and signed heavily as his gaze fell to the floor. “We gathered some sailors to help fight, they ain’t tough material but they will do the job. I don’t find that we would be much help here. What can we do Elizabeth? Unless Norrington is willing to go against the code and break us out and become a wanted man like ourselves ‘n Barbossa and Will. But he doesn’t seem like the life risking type Luv.” He said softly with a sway of his head and a smile. 

“ we could get the other pirates to fight back. Find a way out and fight for our freedom. I know we can convince them to stand up to Beckett, especially if you talk to them, they will listen to you. “ her tone sounded demanding, she didn’t want to spend another second in this prison. 

“Would they really listen to me? One man’s word against the man who killed thousands of our kind? They are frightened.” Jack’s tone went bitter as he turned to face his back to the woman. Lowering his head and closing his eyes. He could hear in her tone that she didn’t want to be stuck here forever, but there was nothing Sparrow could do. He thought anyway. 

“Barbossa knows what he’s doing. Trust him Elizabeth. He will go against the pirate code to rescue us all. That I can guarantee.” He said with a wink but in his words he sounded as though he didn’t believe them, he was losing hope.

“ I don’t believe you, Jack. “ Elizabeth replied in a firm tone. “ I’m sure he is doing all he can, but is it enough? They need our help just as much as we need them. “ 

“You will go out of your way to save these pirates? That’s not like you at all. Y’know Will is coming for you, I suggest you-“ Before the young man could finish his sentence he saw a dim light shone in the hallway **,** Jack immediately kept his mouth shut as he spun himself around to face Elizabeth. “Shh! There are guards coming.” He whispered softly as he backed up and sat himself on the bed, lying down and placing his hat on top of his head to cover his eyes. 

Elizabeth rested her back against the bars and lowered her head pretending she’s resting. She kept her eyes on the hallway to try and see who was coming.

The dark haired man felt eyes still on him so he raised his hat to gaze at Elizabeth. “Is Gibbs still alive then?” He asked softly as the guards slowly walked down the hall checking on the prisoners, only their silhouettes could be seen.

“Yes.. But he is sentenced to hang in two weeks. “ Elizabeth whispered underneath her breath.

“What?” Jack whispered softly. The guards came closer so Sparrow lowered his hat once more and placed both hands on his stomach to appear that he was sleeping. He didn’t want to be distorbed and he was terrified of what Beckett might do knowing now what he’s capable of. “Tis a shame. I’ll miss that scallywag…” Sparrow replied softly. He could hear the footsteps getting louder which meant the guards were close.

“Should we check on the new prisoner, Mr. Sparrow?” The man asked anxiously.

“Beckett had said that he escaped these cells more than once, he gave special orders to keep an eye on him…. Infamous escape artist pirate captain or not!” The other man barked trying to sound smart but he just sounded scared and unknowable.

“Alright… what about the girl?” The first guard replied.

“What about her?”

“Well last time I checked in with her she stabbed my hand with her hair pin to try and bust out…I'm afraid of her too now…” 

“For fuck sake… you wait here!” The second guard shouted as he shone his torch on Elizabeth and Jack’s cells. “Stop being such a baby, man up dude! You see! They're sleeping. Perfectly harmless.. Now let’s go get some food. I'm starving!” He said as he returned back to his partner and the two left. 

  
  



	14. Seeking

A week had now passed, Barbossa and Will were busy preparing themselves and their crew for the battle to come. The sailors pitched in together to help rebuild the ship and within a week they had her ready to sail again.

A middle aged Sailor approached their captain slowly as Barbossa was on shore looking at a compass that he carried with him since Jack left. He hasn’t said much since then, only barking out orders, he often kept to himself. It was becoming obvious that he was hiding something. But the crew knew better not to ask. “Captain..” the man said in a shy tone to capture the captain’s attention.

The sound of the man’s voice caused Hector to raise his head and look towards the man. “What?” Hector growled in displeasement, slamming the compass shut and placing it back in his pocket. 

“I-I speak on behalf of the crew and-.. uh.. wonderin’ when we set sail?.... It's just we have the ship ready now..” The man’s sentence was hesitant and his voice was queer. He didn’t want to upset the captain.

“Aye, the ship be ready but are you?” Hector asked with a slight smirk upon his lips just to scare the man. “When she sails we are going straight into battle..,ye must ask yourself, are ye ready fer such a disquieting sight?” 

“Ohh uhh…” The man looked into the cold blue eyes before him as he began to ask himself that very question. “I heard how quickly Beckett took captain Sparrow sir…. But I-I have no doubt of your leadership heh…” He tried to say this with confidence but the shaking of his hands told a different story.

Hector felt offended by the lack of trust the man clearly was showing and his anxiety annoyed him greatly but before he could get a word out he heard a voice behind him utter “battle? Fighting wasn’t part of our plan. We were to only free the pirate lords. “

  
  


Hector rolled his eyes with a heavy sigh, he knew who it was. ‘Fucking Will turner. ‘ he thought to himself as he turned to face him. 

“Nay, that be your plan. Killing Beckett is our only way to free the pirates-“

“By risking our lives too? We can’t fight them with the numbers that we have. Beckett’s men will shoot us down before we even get to shore. We must sneak in and free the pirates then leave without being caught. “ Will quickly interrupted any chance Barbossa had to carry on. 

  
  


“So Beckett can capture us again? Wouldn’t ye rather have yer child grow up in a safe world free from the men who try to hunt down yer kind?” 

Hector’s words stayed with Will for a few moments, perhaps he was right? “Fine. “ Will answered firmly. “But we must make a plan fast, I fear for Elizabeth’s safety. “

Hector didn’t say a word in response, he only gave Will a hint of a smile to mask his growing worry for Jack and his impatience which was getting worse, he could only think about getting Jack away from that horrible place and back into his arms and safety where he would insure no harm would come to him.

  
  



	15. Tag, you're it

“Eight days I’ve been here n’ nothin has been done…” His own voice echoed through the cell. Elizabeth had been taken out of the cell, probably for some other scheme Beckket had in mind, Jack assumed he was getting more desperate and was beginning to feel threatened by Barbossa and Will. “What does he want with me?” He asked himself softly as his sigh filled the silence.

Pacing back and forth in the tiny cell, already familiar with the four walls around him.”You thought you could capture me, I thought I could escape. Twice we’ve played this game..” Endlessly walking back and forth as Jack was bored and growing anxious, the infamous Jack Sparrow could not escape this time. He’s tried and failed at every chance he got. He lost hope, he had given up.

“Did you win? Are you justified?....” 

“The game isn’t over.-“

“We’re playing a game of tag are we? Clever you are Beckett…”

“I guess you tagged me… I’m it now eh? Is that it?”

“Now, tag you're it..” 

“Is that what you did to the others? The pirate's before me? Did they die because they lost the game? They didn’t deserve it mate…”

“You might have stained the sea with our blood but we will stain the courtyard with yours!” 

Jack wasn’t making much sense as he continued to speak to himself. There was just no one else to talk to. A quiet chuckle passed his lips as he gripped the bars of the cell. 

“You bilge rat, fucking murderer! If you are keepin me here for a reason, then why don’t you just do it then!? Eh? What are you waitin for!?”

Suddenly the young man fell to his knees and began to cry softly. Through his anger and hate his mind went to Hector, every memory of him, every time spent with him. His smile, his laugh. The way he held him when Jack was feeling sad even though Barbossa never knew why. He was there for him. Suddenly the man felt silly for leaving him, he had just stayed. This wouldn’t have happened this way. He wished he was back with him.


	16. Blood Stains

A few days had passed, Hector as captain sailed to Tortuga. He tilted Will as first mate since Jack wasn’t there. The two came up with the idea to pick up more sailors or whatever men they could find since a few of their own crew members left after they told them about their plan to fight Beckett. 

It was late in the evening and the bar was more quiet than usual but still had enough sailors to pick through. Will kept his head low as his eyes scanned the building. “We must not stay long, I’ve been in this area long enough to know there is a night patrol that passes through here.”

“Stop yer whining mister Turner. If someone from Beckett’s patrol comes in here our crew members will let us know, that was the plan.” Hector hissed bitterly. 

“And if we get caught?”

“Just make sure ye don’t! Now split up and find a sailor tough enough to help take down Beckett, and be quick about it. “ 

Will didn’t say another word, he listened to his captain and went in the opposite direction Hector was going. The two slowly walked around the small building searching for men who seemed interested, they asked if they wanted to join but only a few said yes, they started to feel like their idea wasn’t working. They both started to miss Jack and wished he was here. 

As he searched for another table his eyes caught the spot Will, Jack and himself chose when they came here the first time. Hector smiled as he remembered how cute Jack looked wearing his pirate hat when they were trying to blend in with the others, and how loving and gentle he was, he also remembered how quiet Jack was acting on that day, he wished he would have known the things he does now, but are they true? 

He had gotten so lost in thought that he didn’t realize someone was standing behind him, he took a step back until he felt like he stepped on someone’s foot, he quickly stepped forward and turned to see who was behind him. “ I should’ve known. If I knew it was you I would have stepped on yer foot a little harder.” 

“Ouch” The man said sarcastically with a raise of his brow. To be honest Beckket wasn’t expecting to see Barbossa here. He came in the hopes of capturing more pirates that may be lurking around in hiding. “I don’t doubt that, Captain Barbossa. I do say I wasn’t expecting to see you here, out in the open, where I’ve captured you and Jack before. With a night patrol. You’ve got some balls…” Cutler replied expressionless and with little amusement.

“What? “ Hector muttered under his breath, he tried to figure out what Beckett meant but he couldn’t remember, he hated how the man used his memory loss to taunt him. for now he brushed it off to put his focus on how he would escape without becoming another prisoner. 

“I suppose ye think you’ll be taking me?” The captain slowly reached for his gun, making sure he would kill Beckett this time. “What are ye doin here?” 

Beckett’s eyes lingered on the pistol as he too reached for the pocket he kept his gun in, anticipating an attack. Knowing what Barbossa is thinking. “That would be the plan yes… Isn't that the game, captain Barbossa? I’m still it, aren’t I?” The man Hissed bitterly with a grin. “Though I have a feeling you are going to make it difficult, I don’t feel like fighting you.” He started to back away still holding his grin. 

“Sparrow lost the game, only a matter of time before you do as well. The seeker always wins.” Cutler taunted as he turned his back to the pirate and began walking away. 

Hector didn’t have a clue what Beckett meant, but perhaps in his twisted mind he was trying to tell him something. He didn’t say anything in response, he didn’t know what to say, all he could think about was Jack, what was Beckett doing to him? As the man turned his back Hector pulled out his gun and pointed it at the back of Beckett’s head, but before he could pull the trigger he felt Will grab his arm and pull him away making him lower the gun. 

“What the hell are you thinking?! That will end with our blood stained on the tavern walls!” Will shouted, making sure not to let go of Hector until his eyes left Beckett. 

This angered Hector even more, but Will’s firm grip on Hector’s arm prevented him from shooting Beckett and he was able to get away. “I could have killed him! Don’t you dare get in my way again, boy!” Hector snarled. 

Once Beckett left Will let go of Hector and took a step back. “Trying to take him down here isn’t a good idea. There are too many men for us to fight, we don’t have that amount yet. We will have our chance, but for now we need more men so let’s do what we came here for. “

Will walked away from the captain before he could say anything in the hopes he talked some sense into him and he would listen. And Hector did, once Will was gone he also continued to look for more men to join their crew, but this time the two were more careful not to disturb Beckett’s men who would patrol the area. 


	17. Lost hope

That following day. Jack still paced in the small cell. Now taking note of every bar and seeing if he could notice a loss bar that he could push open. But these cells were well built. This was getting tiresome but there were so many things going through his head that he couldn’t sit still nor sleep. It's been at least 5 hours since Elizabeth was gone, Sparrow was actually getting worried for her and wondered if she was alright. But his mind kept worrying about Barbossa. Was he alright? What was he doing right now, he wondered. 

Jack could hear the sound of keys as a guard took Elizabeth back to her cell, he opened her door to push her back into her cell, he closed and locked the door once she was in. After he moved the torch into the cell beside her making The light shine in Jack’s eyes, causing them to sparkle in a way Elizabeth never seen before which made her smile slightly as the guard walked away. 

“Were you worried, Jack?” Elizabeth teased as she noticed the concern on his face. 

“As a matter of fact I was.. You were gone for a while, I’d thought something had happened to you.” The man replied bluntly But truthfully to Elizabeth’s surprise. Turning his gaze to the floor as he turned away from the bars and walked closer to the middle of the cell, trying not to pace as much with her around. His eyes quickly scanned Elizabeth to make sure she wasn’t hurt or tired, she seemed to be in okay condition from what he could see at first glance. 

“Why did they take you?” Jack’s tone was softer as he gave her a warm smile. 

“Everything is fine, I promise. “ she quickly added with a smile to assure Jack. “I asked if I could talk to Beckett but I got denied, so I caught the attention of a guard the best way I could. “

“Ah, and how did you do that then?” Jack asked in a persuasive tone with a raise of his brow. Remembering now that before Elizabeth left she was having trouble with the baby, Jack was worried for her. But now it started to make sense to Sparrow and now he was greatly interested. Walking closer to the bars as his lips curled into a smirk. “You didn’t have complications with the pregnancy, did you luv?” He asked softly with a look of interest on his face.

Elizabeth couldn’t help but chuckle softly, she even fooled Jack, now that made her smile. “Of course not! I only said that to get an audience with Beckett. “ she said with a wink as she sat down on the bed. “It worked, the guard didn’t know what to do so he took me right to the captain. “

The pirate shrugged as Elizabeth laughed. Grunting softly as he turned his body away slightly, he didn’t like the idea that Elizabeth bested him, but he also couldn’t help but smile for a job well done. “And did you accomplish anythin’? If Will were here he’d tell ya that’s dangerous darlin.’” He said with a mischievous grin.

“Yes, I know he would have, he just wants me to be safe.” She answered in a soft tone as she placed her hand on her stomach to feel her baby kick which made her smile again. “I’ve found out that Beckett sends patrols at locations that he knows pirates like to go to often. So that means there aren’t many guards here so if we can get out it will be easy to sneak past them. “

“That’s dangerous!” He snapped, throwing Will’s words back at her, he didn’t want to see her get hurt and Jack knows more than anyone what Beckett is capable of. “How are the two of us going to sneak past these guards then eh? No offence but you can’t move that fast n’ I fear I won’t be able to protect you. No matter how many there are, I feel responsible for you but I won’t be responsible for what may happen due to your stupidity…”

“My- What?!...Did you leave your manners and good sense of communication at sea?! I will not allow you to talk to me like that! “ Elizabeth snapped without intending to, she placed her hand over her mouth and laughed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snap...look, I know we can do this. what are you afraid of?”

“Oi! Good sense of communication!? I have plenty!” Jack replied as he held his head high, pretending that didn’t bother him. But his smile quickly vanished once Elizabeth asked what he was afraid of. Raising his hands as his gaze fell to the floor, he too sat down on his bed and kept his head low _. ‘What am I afraid of? Everything’  _ he told himself as he went quiet. After a bit of silence, Jack finally spoke. “I just worry about your safety.. Look at the pirates in here, the ones he’s killed. Some of ‘em are worse than Barbossa, meaner, tougher. Where are they now?....” Sparrow’s tone softened as sadness filled his voice. “What does that make us? We aren’t tough like the others. Barbossa and Will are our only hope, Elizabeth..”

“ you are lying to yourself, Jack. We are tough, tougher than you think and I know we can escape and get the others on our side! We just have to take that chance and don’t let fear stop us. Did you really become famous for running away from your fears? Lying about your ability? 

Saying to yourself you’re weak when you know you’re stronger than Barbossa? What is really stopping you?”

This again left Jack speechless. The lad pondered on this for a minute until his soft gentle voice filled the silence yet again. “I thought for a time that I was stronger than Barbossa… Then it turns out that scallywag Beckett was stronger. I can’t even stand up to Barbossa when I want to. I’m really not as tough as you think I am Elizabeth, I only painted that picture for you in the hopes of making you feel safe all those times you needed it. Perhaps I was strong at a time… Now I don’t know…” He drew his gaze away to avoid any eye contact with her. 

“Beckett is a murderer, he took somethin’ from me that I will never get back. I’ve lost any hope of being saved or rescued… I’m sorry Elizabeth… you're on your own now.” 

Elizabeth started to feel bad for Jack, she could see the sadness in his eyes, he had lost all the light and joy that once stained those dark brown eyes, now she only saw defeat and loss. She sighed softly as she stood to her feet to get closer to Jack, looking into his eyes to try and read every movement Jack made. “What happened to you?” She muttered softly, reaching her hand through the bars to touch Jack’s hand getting him to look at her. “What I mean to ask is, what did Beckett do to you?” 

Jack searched his mind for an answer, what was he going to tell her? He couldn’t tell her anything. His eyes lingered on Elizabeth as he gently took her hand, also reaching his hand through the bars so that they could hold hands easier. Sparrow very discreetly placed his other hand over his stomach, feeling his breathing increase while he tried to hold back his tears. “It’s not what he did, Elizabeth. I don’t even remember when he took Barbossa and I. It's what’s fear he’s going to do..”

“He’s just as afraid of us as we are of him. That’s why he is doing this, can’t you see? If we use his fear we can bring him to his knees, just as he did to us! It will take all the pirates, and he’ll use all his men, and we will lose some in the battle, but I know we can win! We just need you on our side, Jack.” 

“Since when are you so willing to send someone to war not caring if they live or die!? Don’t you see Lass!? Beckett has the advantage n’ I don’t see what we have besides a few pirates who's probably just as scared as I am!... You’ve got Will and Barbossa on your side, that should be enough. I want to help you, I do. But I don’t have any fight in me ...”

“ you’ve changed...this isn’t the Jack Sparrow I know. What happened to you? You can tell me so I can understand why you don’t want to fight. “ Elizabeth spoke in a gentle voice hoping to get through to him one last time. 

The smaller man froze again, this time instead of being afraid he started to think carefully on her question. There was no way that he could tell her in a way that she would understand. Jack let go of her hand and placed it on his lap, Elizabeth still kept her hand through the bars not wanting Sparrow to let go. He didn’t like keeping her in the dark nor did he want to lie to her, she deserves to know and has every right to know when she’s fighting for her life in this place. What benefit was it to Jack to keep this from her? He trusted her and perhaps having someone to talk to would help him. But how can he tell her when he hasn’t even told Hector?

These questions raced through his mind until his heart began to do the rest for him, without even thinking it nor really aware of what he was about to do. He looked straight into Elizabeth’s eyes, he could see her searching for an answer and anticipating what he’s going to say. “I haven’t told anyone this…. And I don't even know what happened, it's hard because I have such little memory still.. but I have a feeling that what I remember is true-“ Before Jack could say anything more, two guards came up, surprising both Jack and Elizabeth making the two immediately move away from each other. Jack stood up as he was frightened that they were coming for him so he stood his ground. But then something worse happened, they opened Elizabeth’s cell and the one guard walked in.

“Come on.” He said firmly as he reached his hand out for Elizabeth. “Lord Beckett wants you moved to a closer cell so he can keep an eye on you.”

Elizabeth didn’t move from her spot until one of the guards took her arm and started to pull her away, she started to struggle but gave up quickly as it tired her out. “Wait! We weren’t finished talking yet, Jack I want to know. Wait!” She uttered as they started to walk her away. 

Jack walked to the door of his cell and placed his hands around the bars as he watched Elizabeth leave. He wanted to help her but he knew there was nothing he could do. “We will see one another again. And Elizabeth, be careful, heed my words.” Jack said softly but firm, he was worried for her. His eyes filled with sadness while he watched her walk away, wanting to say everything and nothing. 

  
  



	18. Then there was three

2 days had passed since they moved Elizabeth, it was now day 10 into the week, Captain Barbossa and his crew were now sailing towards the castle where they knew Beckett held the Pirates captive.

It was in the middle of the night, most of the sailors had gone to bed. Will had been assigned by the captain to sail the ship overnight. Hector went into the ship’s cabin before the sun had set. It was a small room, nothing like the Pearl could offer, but it was cosy and well-lit, a perfect place for the man to rest if needed and a quiet place to think.

Hector sat on the chair which was facing towards the door at the end of a small table which was large enough for two. There were maps spread out on the table along with his sword and hat, his jacket hung on the back of the chair as he sat quietly thinking about Jack. 

Many thoughts ran through his mind but the one that stuck was Beckett’s taunting words, and while that thought raced through his mind he suddenly had a vision;

The bright sun shone down on the mighty Pearl as she roared through the waves. Hector had been busy with his chores but something kept him away and drawing his attention, a Sparrow jumping and prancing beside him as he kept uttering “I have to tell you somethin! It’ll only be a moment. “ in a cheerful tone as if he was excited, but Hector felt annoyed by Jack’s constant bouncing around, following the captain wherever he went and distracting him from his work. Hector knew he meant well but he wished the young man would just wait until he was finished, what is he so excited about anyway?

Hector had just finished tying the rope from the mast as Jack was gently tugging on his sleeve. The older man turned to face him, raising a brow with a slightly annoyed look on his face.” Jaack, I can see you’re excited to tell me somethin, but I’m afraid I’m too busy right now, darlin. Can it wait until tonight so we can discuss it over dinner?” The older man spoke softly as Jack backed away with a smile. “

“It’ll only take a moment luv, n’ its important and not something that should be waitin’ to discuss over dinner, you see!” Jack said enthusiastically.

Hector gave Jack a warm smile as he stepped away from the mast, wrapping his arms around Jack, pulling him into an embrace. “You’ll get my full attention tonight. I promise, darlin. “ the older man whispered softly before walking away to do his other chores. 

Later that night ..

Hector had the table set up and filled with food, a warm glow lit the cabin room with candle light as the flame danced around, giving a warm feel in the still air. Hector sat and waited for Jack. Night had finally come and he finished his chores, at this time he was now ready to put his full attention on his lover. 

The door swung open which caught the older man’s attention, Jack slowly walked in with a smile as his eyes caught the sight of many candles in the room, and of course the food. 

“Glad you could make it, Jack. “ Hector whispered softly as the younger man shut the door and took a seat across from the captain, giving him a warm smile in response. 

“Now, what is it you would like to tell me?” Hector asked with a raise of his brow. 

“Hector,” Jack began, at first his voice cracked and started out quiet but he managed to keep himself controlled enough to speak clearly. He placed his hand on his own stomach as he started to talk, which Hector didn’t fail to notice his gesture. “I...I have some news to tell you..” 

“Captain Barbossa. “ a voice broke Hector out of his vision as his gaze fell upon familiar eyes. “Mister Turner?” Hector struggled to get a word out, this new memory changed everything for him.

“I came to inform you that we are almost there. “ Will responded, not paying any attention to the captain’s reaction.

“Aye. Of course. “ Hector tried to get the vision out of his mind so he could focus on the battle ahead of them, but his mind kept going back, could he trust this new memory? Was it real?

Will left the captain after some silence had passed, he thought Barbossa wanted to be alone. Once on deck, he scanned the ship to see tired and frightened eyes of the crewmen staring back at him but Will didn’t say a word, he just walked passed them as if they were ghosts, he had nothing to tell them, he couldn’t promise their fate wasn’t sealed to die at the hands of Beckett, he couldn’t tell them they could go back to their families once the fight was done. He couldn’t be the one to give them false hope. 

Shortly after Hector left the cabin to resume his post at the helm. He ignored the fearful glances of his crewmen, they too knew the time to fight was upon them, but the captain couldn’t find it in his heart to give words of encouragement. The rest of the journey was silent that night, the only sounds heard were the crashing of the waves and the singing of the seagulls as they sailed for revenge.

  
  



	19. Are you safe?

These four walls were now the only thing familiar to the young captain. No sounds but that of his own breath as he breathed softly to the silent rhythm of his heartbeat. Seldom do any guards come here, only patrol at night, during the day they are busy with Beckett’s orders.

Judging from the dim light shining in the hall and the rumble of the lad’s stomach it was in the mid afternoon. The captain’s breakfast is still untouched on a little plate by the cell door. The rats had started to scramble towards the food fighting for scraps. 

Jack Sparrow lay on the cold, hard bed. His eyes wide open as he gazed at the roof, he watched as there were three small leaks on the roof, causing a bit of water to drop down onto the floor making a pitter-patter sound that seemed to annoy the lad.

Two days and one night since Elizabeth left and Jack was starting to feel alone. Jack knew Lord Beckett often visited the cells but he never came to visit Jack.  _ ‘what did he want with me?’  _ Jack often asked himself. 

After Elizabeth left, the cells around him became dark, so did this place. The hallway seemed full of danger and the dark corners were like a forbidden realm full of monsters and all things evil. The four walls began to scare Jack and they felt as though they were closing in around him‍.

When Elizabeth left, Jack requested a guitar to fill the silence and they were happy to provide him with one if it meant shutting him up from talking to himself, he did that often, because there was no one to talk to. 

The guitar lay resting on Jack’s stomach, he hasn’t touched it till now. He just hasn’t felt the need. His eyes averted to the instrument, he ran his hand along the strings to test the tune, it was a worn guitar with one of the strings broken, but it still played well to the lad’s understanding. As his gaze began to scan this guitar he noticed something familiar about this instrument that he didn’t quite understand.

The guitar was a normal brown colour but the paint was wearing off in some places, it looked as though it was dated back for several years, and well used. The guitar had a pattern of small silver Ruby’s that appeared to be diamond shaped going around the edge of the guitar. There were blank little holes where some of the Ruby’s had fallen out of use and wear.

“Where have I seen you before?” The young man muttered softly as his dark eyes twinkled in the casted light within the hall. Jack knew he saw this guitar before, he knows this guitar but he didn't know why or where.

It began to bother him the more he examined it, such a well used instrument and Sparrow could easily picture someone holding it as they softly played, with the Ruby’s sparkling in the moonlight. But he didn’t know who it belonged to.

Now Jack was getting really frustrated as he looked this guitar up and down. Now he thought maybe it was time to give up. Perhaps he wasn’t meant to know who it belonged to. At least he had it for entertainment now.

The young captain became to fiddle with the strings, finding the instruments rhythm. As he started to play a soft melody his mind started to wander down a dark path he seldom traveled in.

The death of his child…

“Why did you have to leave me? It wasn’t fair that you are one of them that suffered at the hands of Beckett…”

“Where are you now?”

“Are you safe?”

“What do you look like I wonder?” 

“Not a day goes by when I don’t think of you, you were so young… too young”

“Why did it have to be you?....”

“Why did you have to be the one to leave me?”

“I miss you…”

Jack said softly to himself, he often said these things but each passing day his depression was getting worse. Jack tried to fight his tears but he was beginning to hate that feeling in his chest and throat.

The young lad took ahold of the guitar once more and ran his hand along the Ruby’s. His mind racing with so many confusing thoughts.

“I want to remember what happened” The man whispered to himself as he closed his eyes. He wanted to know what really happened to his child. 

“I’m tired of not knowing n’ forgettin’ what happened to us…” His own voice filled the silence but the echoes did not bring comfort to him.

“I’m not at peace…” The man said under his shaky breath as his tears began to drip down on the guitar, His voice was halty and his hands shook.

Unknowing he was even doing this, he began to strum the guitar and his hands started to play a melody. It was a soft and slow tune that echoed endlessly into the hallway. Even the rats stopped and listened for a moment before returning to their feast. Perking their ears and watching.

Through his grief and sorrow Jack began to think on the things he did remember, the memories he wished he had forgotten but they stained in his brain like a growing cancer, he couldn’t get these images out of his head, the voices, the feelings.. everything.

His mind started to play out a song as he remembered these things, the man started to sing about what happened to him these past few weeks, as he sung in a low gentle voice he started to assign lyrics to his past creating a grim yet fitting song for the man he wished were dead. Cutler Beckett.

“Runnin’ through the parking lot

{Sparrow made it out the door and through the trees, now running before anyone could discover his absence. Not daring to look back.}

He chased me and he wouldn’t stop

{Jack knew any chances of getting out of this god forsaken place was none because he never could in the first place. He was beginning to realize he never did truly escape, even out of the cell Beckett watched and followed his every move from afar and waited, like a cat ready to pounce he waited for Jack to be at his weakest.}

Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it

{ “You think I’m playing a game, mr.Sparrow?” Beckett laughed bitterly as Jack’s gaze drew away to the ground.}

Grabbed my hand, pushed me down

{Jack had almost made it to the ocean but before he could continue, he suddenly felt a strong burn around his ankle and a rope pull tight making the young man fall to the ground. “Hmpf!” The man cried as he rolled onto his back to see what just happened. Noticing and quickly trying to unite the rope from his ankle, panic overcame him as he could see torches all around him, figures closing in from the dark.}

Took the words right out my mouth

{ “Oh I forgot to ask. How’s your child?” Beckett asked bitterly with a concealed smirk upon his face. “I lost it…” Sparrow replied bluntly as he visibly tried to hide his tears.}

  
  


Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it

{That would be the plan yes… Isn't that the game captain Barbossa? I am still it aren’t I?” The man Hissed bitterly with a grin.}

Can anybody hear me I'm hidden underground

{The guards led him into the deepest places in the building with little lighting and small cells.

The guards pushed the smaller man into the cell with ease, but the man didn’t struggle.}

Can anybody hear me am I talking to myself

{“We’re playing a game of tag are we? Clever you are Beckett…I guess you tagged me… I’m it now eh? Is that it? Now, tag you're it..”} 

Saying, "tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it"

Little bit of poison in me”

{Jack saw Beckett pick up a small bottle. Jack observed as the man carefully poured two drops into each of Barbossa and Sparrow’s drink.}

Just then the young man broke out of his thoughts and realized - he realized he was crying. Tears streamed down his face while he lowered his head and let his hands fall weakly onto his lap, letting the guitar also fall on his lap.

‘I can’t do this any longer’ The man thought to himself. He could continue the song no longer as the memories became too painful. 

His lip quivered as he felt the tears burn his eyes, his mouth became dry but he had forgotten that the guards didn’t provide him with water this time, must’ve been too busy and forgot.

He felt his heart beat faster as he cried softly. mourning those of whom he lost. 

  
  



	20. Open Water

Night had fallen, the ship reached its destination at 12am. Patrols were busy as they gazed upon the island. Worry sank in the hearts of the crew as they started to question if this was the right decision.

Hector stood by the edge of the ship gazing at the building he knew Jack was kept in. “Drop anchor, lads. We continue on foot. “

“But Barbossa, we’ve stopped in open water and there is no path or dock to get to the building.“ Will advised, questioning the mind of his captain. 

“This is exactly why yer not in charge.” The captain hissed in a bitter tone. 

“ there is another way to get in without being noticed. Jack told me about it some time ago when my memory could be trusted… he had discovered it when he broke out of jail, he used it to make his escape unnoticed. “

“How come he doesn’t try to escape the same way again?” Will asked. 

“...I don’t fucking know, how about you go in there and ask him yerself!” Snarled the Captain.

“There is a secret entrance to the cells, we must travel under water to reach it. “ With that, Hector dove into the water and started swimming to the bottom. The rest of the crew followed him shortly after.

After a short time of swimming they reached a sewage drain, so it appeared to be, the crew didn’t ask any questions about it. The opening was damaged by long years of wear and rust making a hole in the bars to easily get in or out. Once they got in the water was shallow, only reaching their ankles and there was a little concrete path on the side for them to walk on. 

“So Jack really used this to escape?” Will asked, keeping his voice low noticing the echo throughout the hall.

“Aye, he did. A while back he had gotten himself caught by Beckett for somethin I can’t recall now, but he managed to escape his cell and found this passage out. ‘Twas lucky the boy found it or else he would have been hung. He told me about it in case I was to be captured. “

“It seems like mister Sparrow has been trying to avoid the noose for a long time. “

“It doesn’t matter now. Just stick to our plan and it’ll go fine. “ the Captain hissed. 

  
  



	21. Echoing footsteps

Jack heard footsteps which made him quickly spring up from his bed and out of instinct hide in one of the darker corners. Drained and exhausted the man’s eyes were bloodshot and he was looking skinnier than usual, his sun kissed skin now pale and drained of color. He hadn't slept last night, something in him wanted to stay awake as there was a looming threat approaching.

The echoing footsteps got louder.

Getting closer.

‘Nobody comes down this far?’ Jack thought to himself as he pinned his tiny body further into the corner. Eyes locked on the dark hallway before him. 

Shadows of torch lights appeared and within the flames sudden eyes peered upon the captain, dark and cold filled with all things evil as the lights lit up the strangers' smiles.

Though he was no stranger. 

“Lord Beckett. What a nice surprise, you haven’t come for a visit in weeks..” The Pirate Hissed bitterly.

“And I do apologize for that mister Sparrow. I’ve been busy…” Cutler replied bluntly as he lowered the torch, finding it hard to see Jack at first, but once his eyes adjusted to the darkness he noticed how different he looked since Beckket last saw him, he almost felt bad for the man. Not bad enough to release him though.

“I have to say, I’m surprised to see you still here considering you escaped me twice already…” Beckett continued, Jack didn’t say a word nor did he move from his spot, he was terrified.

Finally the lad spoke, his voice was shaky and halting but he tried to hide it, it was a poor attempt. “Why have you come? Did you bore of playing the executioner?”

“Wake up Jack, this isn’t a game... I’m here to give you a choice, rejoin the new age or die with your already dying breed. Come back to work for me as a sailor again. This will be your only opportunity.”

Jack stayed silent, pondering on the very thought of working for Beckket but already it was a strong no, he just wanted to see what else Cutler had to say.

“Take the deal or die, Jack…” The man said firmly.

Jack let out a slight gasp. He moved himself away from the corner and stepped face to face with Beckett, not daring to put his hands on the bars of his cell. Locking eyes with cold bitter eyes before him.

“I don’t have anythin’ to live for mate.” 

“Your choice has been made, you will face the noose without a trial… I’m sorry it has to end this way, Sparrow.” 

Beckket actually showed a bit of remorse which surprised Jack and also confused him. Why would he feel bad for Jack? What was he hiding? And what has he done to make the man carry so much guilt? It was written plainly on Beckket’s face, but why? 

“If you were sorry you wouldn’t have done this in the first place.” Jack Hissed coldly to the man, giving him a stern stare as he tried to hold back his tears.

“You always make the wrong choices, Jack..” That was a warning, and with that Beckket turned and left before Jack could say another word.

  
  



	22. Choosing sides

The path seemed endless, the crew were starting to complain and tire as they felt like they were now dragging their heavy boots along the concrete. Even Hector was starting to feel weary as he questioned if this path even had an end, of course it does..it has to. He thought to himself as he heard a voice from behind him. 

“What if we’re too late? Beckett could have executed all the pirates by now. “ one of the crewmen muttered under his breath. 

“We’re not too late! ‘Tis not enough time to hold all their trials.” The captain hissed bitterly. 

“I’m starting to question your source for this break-in… It's damp n’ we’ve been walking to no end. I question your judgement, Barbossa.” A crewmen whispered cautiously from behind the first mate, Will Turner.

Will glanced back at the man and moved slightly to the side to step out of the way in case Hector was planning to throw a punch, he didn’t want to be caught up in it. 

“Keep yer trap shut, lad. This be yer last chance to turn back, if ye be having cold feet then I suggest ya turn back now… we are almost there. “

They turned a corner which felt like it would lead to no end like the rest of them, but it wasn’t, to their delight they saw a light shining through a hallway, it was damp and small, they could see many cages along the hallway, they all appeared to be empty but recently used. Once they moved further down the hall Hector’s crew became quiet, keeping more aware, they knew what was going to happen next. 

Back to his usual pacing as the young lad scanned the all too familiar walls another time. Struggling to keep his hallucinations and wandering mind from going too far. The man made what it seemed his millionth lap around the tiny four wall room as he started to notice his lonely footsteps began to increase and echo into the sound of two? Three? Four? The added footsteps grew louder and Jack came to realize they weren’t from him. Someone else was coming. The dark haired man slowed his pace until it seemed like he was walking backwards, the echoing footsteps kept going. Jack pinned himself against his usual corner as his gaze narrowed to the dark hall before him, with empty cells and rats scavenging around the cold grey concrete floors. “If you’ve come to change me mind, you can forget it, Beckett. Turn back n’ keep walkin’ because I’m not interested, mate.” The pirate's cold voice echoed to the approaching footsteps. Jack knew it was Beckket looking for more trouble.

“Not interested? Well I suppose we came here for naught, lads. “ The captain teased with a smirk as he appeared in Jack’s view, his smirk softened into a smile. He pulled out his gun and aimed the barrel of the gun at the cell lock. “Stand back or I’ll blow yer hat off!”

“Hector!?!” Jack screamed in disbelief and a small amount of relief, his voice was shaky and weak. The man standing before him was not Beckett but Barbossa. The smaller man couldn’t believe his eyes nor did he want to. What if it was just another hallucination? Yet still, with Barbossa’s warning Jack wasted no time to scramble himself under the bed holding his ears to muffle the blast.

“Wait wait!” Will whisper-Shouted to his captain as he immediately grabbed the gun from Hector before he had time to pull the trigger which caused Barbossa to scowl at the younger man. 

“What are you thinking?! Any guards nearby would hear the shot and we’ll be thrown in jail before we even had a chance to fight back. There must be another way. “

“Fine!” The captain hissed as he grabbed his gun out of Will’s hand and placed it back in its holster. 

“I think the best way to free Jack is to find whoever has the keys.”

“If that be the only plan ye got, we can’t linger here fer too long so I suppose we should give it a try. “Hector averted his gaze to Jack, who was still hiding under the bed which made Hector smile. “You can come out now, Jack. “

“Oh?” Jack’s gaze met with Hector’s as he slowly pulled himself out and away from the bed, feeling a bit embarrassed that he stayed there for so long. The young lad walked up to the bars of his cell and managed a hint of a smile. “So all went according to plan, eh?” His soft voice barely audible against the whispers of the crew.

“We’re here aren’t we? Just sit tight, lad, we’ll get ya out. ” Hector added with a smile. 

The smaller man added a shy smile of comfort as he looked into his lover's gaze, the first time he’s laid eyes on Hector in weeks and Jack missed his bright ocean blue eyes that gazed before him with so much love and comfort. It was a warm, welcoming feeling to see such a familiar face and a feeling overcame the young captain to hug Barbossa, but Jack knew better. “And the others?” The man asked softly. 

Will’s gaze averted to Jack “yes..we’ll do our best. “ The younger man added before turning to Hector. “I will find where they keep the keys, All of you stay here. “

Hector wasn’t pleased Will was taking over the plan but he knew they didn’t have any other choice, so he gave Will a nod, silently telling him to leave and go through with the plan. 

Jack looked to Barbossa once more and his smile shrunk to a frown as he stepped closer to the bars. Placing his hand through the cell to discreetly hold his lover’s hand hoping the man will notice and take it. Jack just wanted to be close to Hector. And with Will leaving it gave Jack and Hector a chance to catch up.

Will nervously made his way up the stairs, scanning each and every cell as he walked by, there were a few which held prisoners but most of them were empty, where are they now? Will thought to himself. The prisoners who were still being held didn’t even make eye contact, they looked frightened and tired like they let go of any hope a long time ago. Will also noticed there weren't any guards which he thought were strange but he brought his focus back to the plan as he tried to figure out where they kept the keys. 

A woman in her mid thirties walked along the cells, eyeing the prisoners with a hard stare and an ill temper about her. Her hair tied in a ponytail and she wore a belt that carried the keys. She was in a blue uniform like Beckket’s other employees. This woman looked as though she didn’t want to be messed with. Though in her eyes was a faint look of boredom as if she’s seen these cells and prisoners a hundred times over. But this did not hinder her job. 

The woman walked down the hallway going the opposite direction as Will was, her focus was on the prisoners beside her, the woman wasn’t anticipating anyone else down there so she was uninterested in the hallway before her.

Moments after Will turned the corner he caught the sight of the woman so he stopped immediately “oh shit!” The young man whispered under his breath but then he noticed her belt with the keys “of course.” He heaved as he started to walk towards her. “Hello ma'am.” 

The woman stopped as she heard the voice, reaching for her weapon but not before hitting one of the cells and shouting “Quiet!” In an aggressive manner thinking it was one of the inmates. But the pirate only spit at her as she turned her head to the hallway. Gripping her gun as she stared at the newcomer. He didn’t look like a pirate, but he most certainly wasn’t one of the workers. “Who the fuck are you and what are Your intentions!?” She called out, eyes narrowed but a slight twinkle in her eyes for the new man before her, definitely not like these rugged pirate's in here but not as clean as Beckket’s men, she was intrigued. 

Will didn’t look phased by the woman’s gesture to scare him off, but he certainly started rethinking his plan though he didn’t show it. “I am a worker- a cleaner, ma’am. There is no need to be alarmed. “ he added with a queer laugh. 

“I don’t remember Lord Beckett hiring you?” The woman said cautiously as she slowly approached him. “And I certainly haven’t seen you around here before..”

“That’s because I’m new. “ Will answered with a soft tone, not taking any steps towards her, letting her make the decision to come to him. 

And the woman did just that, she continued to walk towards him. Raising a brow and scanning him with her gaze as her lips curled into a smile. “Welcome, you made the right choice choosing sides mister.” She said in a pleasing tone. Letting her guard down. “Funny story, did you know that before me, there was a dog that held the keys? can you imagine that?!” She laughed bitterly as if she knew how unimportant her job was. 

Will only gave a smile to the woman though it was hard not to correct her on what side is right. his eyes lingered to the keys that hung on the woman’s belt, he tried to quickly come up with a way to take them from her, could he try and ask her? No, she would never hand them over to an untrusted stranger. “So...what are your plans when you get off work?” He asked, stupid question but he needed to keep her talking until he could come up with a plan. 

“Ohh plans? I’m free if you're wondering.” She teased with a wink. Her interest in him was starting to grow and she acted on her boredom wanting something new instead of her usual reporting to Beckett at the end of the day and going to bed before her 5am shift. Unfair hours but it had to be to insure the prisoners didn't escape, there were only four other guards besides herself.

Her answer shocked him but he suddenly had an idea. “Hmm..I’ll be free as well.” His voice grew into a more soft, seductive tone as he took a step towards her and suddenly grabbed her and pushed the woman backwards slightly as he leaned closer to her, running his hands down from her side to her waist and taking the keys off her belt “I’ll be waiting.” He whispered as he pulled her back up and turned away to leave.

“Oh my..” The woman replied in a fluster as she gently stroked his cheek. “We will meet by the docks.” She whispered romantically while she turned and walked away, blushing and smiling as she left. 

Will let out a heavy sigh of relief once she left, he didn’t think that move would work, but somehow it did.

He started to make his way back to the others when a voice halted him in his tracks “Will?..Will Turner?”

As Hector and his crew were waiting, one of the sailors kept pacing around Jack’s cage as he kept repeating“he’s dead...he failed..he’s dead..now we’re all gonna die!” 

“Silence!” Hector finally snapped which scared the man and made him shut up. 

“What if Beckett knows!? What if you're wrong about Turner!?” Christopher spoke up for the other sailor. Christopher is the sailor who judged Barbossa from the beginning, only just voicing his concerns when it came to building the ship, he was the one that voiced his worries again then hid behind Will in the sewer. He was the middle aged sailor who doubted his captains ever since he joined their crew. Even now looking between them, one locked away in a nervous sweat and shut down state and the other keeping calm on the outside but in his eyes were filled with doubt and anger. Suddenly the sailor’s faith grew even lesser as he stepped away from Barbossa. 

Hector glanced at the other man, his patience now growing thin as he started to anticipate guards finding them as he knew the hour was getting late. And his crew now growing more weary and unsure. “Enough! Keep yer mouths shut or we’ll have the pair of ye to blame fer our capture!” The captain hissed bitterly. 

Suddenly, before anyone had a chance to speak, they heard footsteps echoing from across the hall, the crew became silent as they listened, soon they started to hear not one, but two footsteps and they realized the echo was never there, Hector placed his hand on the hilt of his sword as they watched for a shadow, but there was nothing, no light - no torch to guide them through the dark, Hector started to wonder if they were really guards

Then, a voice called out to them which Hector and Jack recognized immediately and they both let their guard down. 

“Barbossa, Jack! I got the keys, and something else as well. “ Will announced as he stepped into the light beside Jack’s cell as he gleamed at the crew who had raised brows pondering what he had said. 

Nobody spoke, until Elizabeth stepped from behind Will, smiling brightly at the friendly strangers before her. She turned her attention to Jack, placing her hands on the bars. “ it's good to see you again, Jack.”

Jack smiled warmly as he placed his hands on the bars also. “I told ya not to doubt Captain Barbossa n’ Turner.” The lad said softly as he gave Barbossa a loving stare. 

“And I told you not to doubt yourself.” Elizabeth replied with a smirk. 

“Alright, we don’t have much time until someone sounds the alarm.” Will quickly interrupted as he used the key to unlock the cell. Once it was unlocked he stepped away to let Jack leave on his own time. 

Jack wasted no time rushing out the cell and throwing himself straight into Hector’s arms. Not caring who's watching or who will judge. The lad couldn’t pretend any longer and he longed to feel for the captain’s embrace, even if it was just for a moment, a moment was all he needed. 

Hector also didn’t waste any time to run towards Jack and wrap his arms around the smaller man giving him a warm hug and a kiss on the top of his head, holding Jack in his arms he had forgotten about all the worry and doubt he was feeling, but their moment didn’t last long as they pulled away upon hearing a door swing open from the upper level of the prison. 

“We can’t stay here...what’s the plan?” Elizabeth asked softly. 

“Yes, what is the plan?” Jack added as he eyed Barbossa Trustingly. Trying to hide how broken the younger captain really was.

“You did talk this through didn’t you!? Christopher promptly added from behind another crew member.

Both Will and Hector shared a glance at each other before the captain averted his gaze to Christopher “Jack, Elizabeth, you two use the keys to set the other prisoners free. ya both be knowin the layout of this damned prison more than any of us so it’ll be faster if you go. The rest of ye scallywags stay with me, Will and I will lead the crew into battle. The rest of the crew who are still on the ship will be fighting above by the building entrance. Do you all understand the plan?” 

Most of the crew gave a nod, along with Elizabeth and Jack “alright, enough standin’ around here wastin’ time, let’s go. '' Hector uttered then the crew took out their swords, guns, and whatever else they found on their Journey and started to walk down the hall, making their way to the guards, and battle. 

Before Jack could leave, Hector reached his hand in front of him to stop the young man, “I found somethin’ that belongs to you. “ he muttered softly as he extended his hand, revealing Jack’s compass.

The dark haired man’s eyes gleamed as his gaze fell upon the compass. But he rejected the offer. Placing his hands gently on his lover's arms just to feel his touch once more. “Keep it, Darlin’. Ensure your safe return to me. I don’t wanna lose ya again” His gentle voice echoed through the empty cells as he forced a smile. 

The older man smiled as he welcomed his touch, pulling him closer and giving him a gentle kiss on his head. “I’ll see you soon.” Whispered the captain as he backed away from Jack to join his crew who were already halfway down the hal l, hollering and shouting to make their intentions known to those who stand in their way. 

  
  


  
  



	23. Teague

Elizabeth and Jack made their way up to the courtyard where the hangings usually take place. With the locked up pirate's freely behind the two as they cautiously scanned the place to ensure there were no guards. There were a few bodies lying around after Hector’s crew charged the area, it was quiet as they made their way up the stairs from the cells.

  
  


The young lad found himself lost in thought, gazing down at the ground as a heavy sigh passed his lips. His thoughts were on Hector, was he safe? Was this going to work? Did they unknowingly throw their lives away without even saying a proper goodbye? Jack wished he had more time to tell Hector everything. He needed to hear the truth, this Jack knew. He longed to feel his embrace and it didn’t feel right leaving his side only when they just reunited once more. 

Suddenly, Jack felt Elizabeth give him a gentle tap on his shoulder which broke him out of his thoughts. “ Jack, they are going to hang Gibbs!” Elizabeth cried out as they approached the gallows. 

“Eh what!?” Jack cried as he got startled out of his thoughts making him leap a little. But did not fail to look where Elizabeth was pointing thinking she was in danger. Until he heard her words. “Fucking Beckett thinkin’ he can get away with this!” Screamed the lad once more as he took a sword from one of the deceased soldiers lying close to them. And without hesitation the Pirate knocked out one of the men holding Gibbs and locked swords with the other and in the chaos he swiftly cut the rope that was holding Gibbs.

“ Jack Sparrow!” Gibbs cried out as he pulled the cut rope off his hands, laughing in delight to see a familiar face. “You’ve saved me skin from the noose! How can I repay you?!” The pirate uttered with joy as Elizabeth threw him an extra sword before she rejoined the battle, Jack didn’t respond as he was distracted by the fight. Now, the three of them fought off the guards together, the numbers were few in the area which made it easy for them. 

In the middle of the fight a thought crossed Jack’s mind. Something he overlooked and hasn't thought of till now. With Gibbs locked in a fight the young captain fought his way to his first mate and tapped him on the shoulder to capture his attention. “Mister Gibbs! Where are they keepin’ Teague then ay? I haven’t seen him?” 

Gibbs stopped his pursuit on the man he locked swords with, Elizabeth followed behind and slashed the man’s throat. The first mate walked towards his captain, his face saddened as his eyes narrowed “sir...I’m afraid..” he paused for a moment “Cap’n Teague is dead...he was executed a week after he was brought in. “

“Executed!?!” Shouted Jack in disbelief and anger. His eyes teared up. Feeling too weak to hold his sword, he dropped it to the ground as his features changed to a sad expression. 

“Aye..I’m afraid so.” 

“He was a good man. “ Elizabeth whispered softly. 

“Isn’t it already too late for mournin’ him then eh? We still have things to do….” Jack brushed his emotions off, feeling numb from the pain he already carried for another loss. The man couldn’t take much more. Behind his words were tears fighting to trickle down his sun kissed cheek as he turned to force a smile at Elizabeth.

“I’m sorry, Jack. But there ain’t nothing we can do ‘bout it by standing here. “ Gibbs spoke up, keeping his tone soft so he wouldn’t upset Jack. 

“Let’s go rejoin the others. “ Elizabeth said. 

“Aye. Where be Beckett? I want to put him on the end of a rope like he tried to do to me!” Gibbs raised his sword with a smirk. 

Jack eyed the others, forcing yet another smile before turning away and subtly wiping the tears from his eyes. “Must not delay, eh?...” 

  
  



	24. Regret

“Ah! Hector. Glad to see you ain’t dead yet mate, you left quite the mess back there eh?” Jack teased while the three met up with Barbossa and the rest of the crew in the courtyard, their meeting place. Jack tried to ignore the bodies lying around the place and the blood that stained the stone floor. Though he is a pirate, it was clear from the very beginning his gentle demeanor and soft intentions.

“Jack.” The older pirate said softly with a smile before pulling Jack closer to him, wrapping an arm tightly around him, moving him away from the others to whisper in his ear, ”This may be our last time together before Beckett claims our souls with his blade or a pistol. Tell me, What do you remember?” 

  
  


Sparrow didn’t respond, not even to Hector’s touch.

“...Fine. Where be Cap’n Teague?”

“He’s dead, Barbossa.“ Elizabeth approached them as her expression softened.

“Dead? Nay! That be one of Beckett’s lies to taunt us! He can’t be dead.” Hector tried to deny it but the look on Jack’s face told him something different. 

“I’m afraid it's true. They hanged him and burned his body..” Elizabeth looked to Jack, noticing the sadness in his eyes. 

“You know what this means, don’t you, Jack?” Will walked up to them with Gibbs following behind. 

“Aye.” The young lad hushed as his brown eyes met Hector’s piercing blue gaze.

“I’m sorry, w-what does this mean?...” Christopher voiced with concern as Jack turned away from the others, hope leaving his eyes as the odd pirate removed himself from the crowd of sailors and found a quiet place to stand, looking towards the vast ocean as if he was longing for the sea.

  
  


Will sighed as he watched Jack. He wondered what was going on inside his head, he started to approach him until he felt someone grip his shoulder. 

“Let him go, Lad. He’s been through a lot.” Hector said softly. 

Will looked at Hector then turned to his wife. “Elizabeth, you are too delicate to fight. There is a ship not far from the dock waiting for us. Go to it and stay there.”

“What? No..I helped start this. I’m going to finish it.” 

“Will is right. You should go to the ship.” Hector glared at Will, who looked rather confused as to why he stood up for him. 

“Is anybody going to answer my question?... no.. Okay..”Christopher hissed bitterly to himself.

“I’m not leaving! Not now. I’m staying here, with you, Will.”

Will sighed as he averted his gaze. Clearly her choice upset him but he knew he couldn’t talk her out of it. “Fine. But whatever happens to you will be in my hands. “ Will responded softly before walking over to Jack. “Jack.” He gently called out to capture his attention. 

Hector watched Will and Jack, studying the young Pirate’s behaviour to make sure Will isn’t upsetting him. Once the two made eye contact Hector turned and walked away to give them space. 

“You shouldn’t let her disobey you like that, mate.” Jack turned to face Will, with a sadness in his eyes. “I wouldn’t want her to experience the loss of a child, I hear you don’t come back from that..” 

“She’ll be fine. Elizabeth is tough and I won’t let anything happen to her. Or our child. .. So, why are you not with the others?”

“Funny thing, war, you spill blood for what you believe in but at what cost? Just for the next person that has different beliefs to come along ‘n fight for what they believe in? Eh? We spill innocent blood for the sake of our own survival. Does this make us contemptible?”

“What? Jack...This isn’t war. We are fighting for our own survival. If we don’t fight, Beckett and his men will kill every pirate on the sea. They will be no more...You will be no more. What happens if they capture Barbossa? Would you really stand to the side and let it happen? The Jack I know would gather every Pirate he can and fight. Fight, Jack Sparrow, because goddamnit we need you. The blood we spill today isn’t innocent, we fight for the innocent. These men capture and kill our kind because they believe in a world where we are better off dead. Fight for you brothers, your sisters, fight for all the pirates. Together we can do this.”

The young pirate let a soft chuckle past his lips as he turned to Will and smiled, placing a hand over his shoulder. Once they locked eyes, Will could see the hurt in them, the pain, the loss, looking into his gaze, this wasn’t the Jack he knew, he didn’t have the fight, the spirit, the will to survive. It’s like he lost something that he knew he wouldn’t get back and he stopped trying to search for it. “It ain’t that simple mate…”

Will caught the eye of a woman from afar on the docks, she was holding flowers and dressed in a pretty dress, with her hair done up as she waited for the meeting she and Will had planned earlier. Yes she was the woman who carried the keys that Will had met to free the pirates. She was completely oblivious to the fight going on as she watched Will talk to the pirate, angry, she waved her arms around and cussed out the traitor but of course Will couldn’t hear.

“Jack!” Gibbs called out, causing Will to turn and leave. “It’s been a long time, mate! I wanted to thank you for rescuing me from the gallows.”

Jack watched the young Turner leave, he gave a sigh as he faced Gibbs and attempted to put on a brave face, blinking quickly to fight the tears forming in his eyes. “I should’ve let you hang for what you did with the Pearl.”

“I had no choice, you see. Y’know Beckett had you and Barbossa cornered. I had to leave so he wouldn’t get his hands on the Pearl.”

Jack didn’t believe his first mate’s lies. Walking closer to get in his face just to intimidate the man. “What of the gold then eh? What did you do with the gold?”

“We...uh...the crewmen and I didn’t want it to go to waste so we spent it…”

“You spent the gold!?!” 

“Aye. On behalf of the Captain. We were just fulfilling your wishes, sir. “ Gibbs smiled nervously, hoping that he convinced Jack of his lie instead of telling him the truth, that he found out Jack’s plan to not share the gold and abandon the crewmen once they got the treasure so Gibbs chose to take the gold and leave without Jack. 

“On behalf of the captain!” Exclaimed Jack abruptly. Suddenly getting the hint that his crew might have caught onto his folly plan. He did not wish to be saved by his crew nor to be spared by Barbossa but he had only one thing on his mind, not shiny objects or riches, something he loved much more, something he thought of often on this long journey, something he dared to love more than Hector himself.

“Where is she?” The dark haired man inched closer to Gibbs with a fierce look in his eyes. When Gibbs did not offer an answer, Jack grew more angry. The young captain took a hold of Gibbs by the shoulders and pulled him closer, getting in his space just to piss him off. “Where is the Pearl!?” 

“Beckett took her when we were captured! ...She’s in the junkyard watin’ to be burned like the rest of ‘em!” Gibbs backed away from Jack, holding his hands up slightly in defence. 

“They’re burnin’ the pearl!” Shouted Jack angrily. With that, the younger pirate threw himself onto Gibbs in a rage, locking his hands around the shorter pirate's neck, very poorly in his own way throttling the man around in an attempt to bring him to his knees.

Suddenly Jack felt someone roughly wrap their arms around him, pulling him off Gibbs and making him stand to his feet. “Jack! Don’t turn on yer own now! Beckett is the one we must fight.” Hector said in a soft tone, knowing his anger wasn’t directed towards Gibbs completely. “We will rejoin the other pirates in battle.” 

Jack watched Barbossa and softened once he felt his hands on him. Now looking to the man lovingly and passionately, but also there was the sight of doubt and a helpless plea in his eyes, Barbossa however seemed to miss this as his focus was on the crew and doing what a good captain does best, trying to keep everyone in line. 

  
  



	25. One of the dead

The door to Beckket’s office swung open with a loud bang, causing the already frightened man to jump to his feet in haste to escape, but as he maneuvered around his desk, the man felt cold metal press against his forehead. Beckket raised his hands in his defence before Raising a brow. “Jack.” 

On the other end of the gun was a flightless bird, quivering as his eyes met Becketts. That unforgiving piercing gaze made Jack weak. Beckett only laughed as he lowered the pistol in Jack’s hand. 

“So you found me at last..” Teased Cutler with a taunting laugh. “And my men?”

“Dead.”

“Pity. I imagine you came to the aid of your fellow conspirators?”

Jack didn’t utter a word, only narrowing his gaze as he stepped to the side, Beckett mirrored Jack’s movements. 

“Is that why you came before the others? I know you're not going to kill me Jack, you can’t bear to do to me what I did to you.”

Jack’s hand flinched as the two stood in silence. Until Jack’s arm relaxed and he lowered the pistol to his side. Still watching Beckett carefully. 

“Thought not..” Cutler sighed as he turned and headed for his desk. Seeming completely unphased by Jack’s presence. “Where is your lover, Barbossa?”

Jack stopped in his tracks, eyes widened as his breathing went heavy, he didn’t even realize he had dropped his pistol as his gaze shifted and Hector was sitting next to Beckett. The food had been set, the candle lights danced once more and Jack could feel the soft bobbing of the ship.

“Barbossa..” Beckett muttered once more to capture the captain's attention as he couldn’t seem to stop staring at Jack since he came back from bursting out the door so quickly after Beckett handed them their drinks.

“Hmm?” Hector turned to look at Beckett, scowling at the man as he could see his eyes betrayed his demeanour. “Tell me, why did ye bring us here? To kill us?” The pirate raised a brow, gently squeezing Jack’s stomach tighter. 

The young pirate moaned softly in protest as he slid his untouched glass away from his own reach. Jack eyed Barbossa carefully. Jack’s eyes filled with betrayal and hurt as he wished he could have warned Barbossa about the drinks before he drank it, but it was too late as he already drank the contents when Jack ran off. The nausea was getting worse and so was his cramps, so Sparrow didn’t utter a word.

“To kill you? No. I brought you here as an apology for how my men handled you two earlier, but you should not have fought your fate. You chose to be a pirate so this is what you get, there isn’t any room for you anymore.”

“Liar.” Jack muttered weakly.

“What?”

“So what do ye plan to do to us now?...” Hector interrupted. He tried to say more until he felt his body start to go numb, he couldn’t gather the strength to muttered a word, his mind went fuzzy, he couldn’t think straight, it felt like the room was spinning, he glared at Jack to check if he felt the same way, he seemed to be worse than Hector, this worried him but he could no longer speak, his vision started to go blurry, he felt like he couldn’t hold his own weight anymore as he started to gently lean into Jack. 

The younger pirate looked to Hector as he swayed subtly, eyes fluttering as he placed his hand over his stomach. Jack didn’t even notice Hector start to lean as well.

As the young pirate looked to Beckett he could see him smirk as if he knew exactly what was happening to them. It was that moment when Jack realized what Beckket had done. “Hector.” Jack ushered softly but he came to realize his cry was muted as Hector just looked blankly into Jack’s eyes.

“You know why, Barbossa..” Teased Beckett as he took a sip from his drink. Raising his brow but seemed unphased by the two Pirate’s behaviour. 

The young pirate attempted to speak again, but he couldn’t. His body felt heavy as his eyes threatened to close, but he was scared. Jack extended his hand to nudge Barbossa but when he turned, he saw Barbossa fall against the table, Jack’s eyes shot open as he leaped to his lover but his legs gave way and the younger collapsed. 

As Jack’s eyes threatened to close more he could see Beckett approach him, and like a loud ringing in his ears he heard the man shout, “Lock them in the brig!” Jack’s mind went dark and his body went limp.

Quivering, Jack twitched his finger and his eyes fluttered open, for only a moment. He couldn’t feel his body nor see straight. The man tried to fight but to no avail as the last thing he heard was the loud bang of the cell door closing.

Bang!

Jack was awoken by a gunshot. His eyes shot open and he could see Will standing in front of him, they were back in Beckket’s office in Port Royal. His memory ended abruptly and the man was forced into a disaster. Will was trembling in front of the pirate as blood pooled down his chest. He was still aiming his gun at Beckett, Jack glanced down to the floor, the pistol he dropped was gone, he looked to Beckett, grasped in his hand was Jack’s pistol aimed directly at Will. 

Sparrow’s heart sank as he heard Elizabeth’s cry. He knew that in his moment of daze Cutler had attempted to shoot Jack but Will intervened.

Will collapsed, his body fell lifeless though Jack still ran to catch him, knocking over Beckett’s chair in the process. “Turner!?” Jack cried as Elizabeth rushed towards her husband and kneeled beside him.

“It's a shame he had to die, he wasn’t even a pirate.” Hissed Beckett tauntingly before Barbossa’s crew rushed in and aimed their pistols at the man. Cornering Cutler with no chance of escaping. He saw Barbossa walk through the door, Beckett raised his hands, dropping Jack’s pistol with a stunned expression, as if he knew it was over. “Ah, I see. So you're the alpha congregating this capture?”

“Ye be at no liberty to speak, boy!” Snarled Hector as he aimed his pistol at Beckett, anger stained his eyes as his hatred for the man only grew. “Do ye know what us pirates do to a man who kills our own?” Taunted the Captain as he moved closer, “Our rules act more as guidelines than actual rules, so we are free to do what we wish.” He said with a laugh before turning and walking out of the room, with the other pirates following, dragging Beckett behind him. 

“Will!! “ Whaled Elizabeth as she fell to her knees in dismay. Her eyes filled with tears so she could barely see, her hands shook as she gently held Will’s hand while they started to grow cold. She wept so much that she couldn’t utter a word, she only cried as she embraced her husband’s body, grief stricken, shocked and angry. Hector didn’t dare to stay or look back at such a sight, he wished Jack wouldn’t have seen it, but he was grateful that Will saved his lover's life, although he’d never say it out loud, he will miss that young, naive man, for he was a good pirate. 

  
  


After a few moments the other pirates started to leave, following the group who held Beckett while they taunted and teased the man who took away their freedom. The only two who remained in the office were Jack and Elizabeth. 

Hector approached them, finally daring to gaze down at Will’s lifeless body. The bullet wound now obscured his once full of life and gentle face to the point where he didn’t recognize the man lying dead in front of him. Quickly shaking his grief away he gently took hold of Jack’s hand. “We need to go.” He muttered as soft as he could. 

“What about Will!?” Elizabeth said under her saddened voice, barely audible. 

“Leave him where he lies, he’s one of the dead now.” Hector responded as he pulled Jack to his feet, silently saying his last goodbye to Will. 

  
  



	26. The Pirate Code

Ships gathered all across the open sea as the Pearl was the center of it all. With Cutler locked in the brig of the Pearl, all the ship's captains went onboard for a meeting of much importance as their crew attempted to get as close as possible to listen in on the important debate.

“Ladies ‘n Gents...we are brought here today at a time that should be celebrated in victory, not by sadness and grief. But we have naught to celebrate for we lost many good lives along the way...Will, Teague, pintel, ragetti, and many other good pirates who fought for freedom. If it weren’t fer Will, Jack and I wouldn’t be standin’ here today. He was the one who broke us out of that damned place, the one who brought us together again….With that bein’ said...The man who is responsible fer our pain and lose is in the brig waitin’ fer whatever punishment seems fit. So while the sun is still in the sky..before Beckett’s allies notice his absence we need to make him regret the day he took the first pirate in and bring him to his knees! Any ideas?” 

“Hang him!” A Pirate shouts. 

“Shoot him!”

“Let him rot in jail!”

All the pirates started to call out they're ideas while Elizabeth, Hector and Jack glared at each other. None of these seem fit for the man who caused a greater loss than any of the men around them could understand. 

  
  


“If I may!” Sparrow called out. “What if we give him a proper punishment upon the pirate code eh? Have him walk the plank.” 

“Aye!” Elizabeth immediately called out. 

“Aye!” The other pirates agreed. 

“Aye.” Hector finally said once the crowd quieted down. 

“What about Teauge? Since he’s dead, we must honour the code ‘n hold an election for pirate lords. We need more of ‘em since most of ‘em are dead.” One of the captains spoke up, walking next to Barbossa causing Jack to take a step back. 

“The oldest of pirate traditions.” Jack said softly.

“Aye...so be it.” Hector said with an eye roll. “Who here be willin’ to become the leader of the Pirate lords?” 

All the captains started to shout their own names, voting for themselves to be the next leader, even Elizabeth joined in, casting her name as well. The only one who hadn't voted yet was Jack, the crowd fell silent as they eagerly looked to him to call out his own name for the vote. 

Sparrow scanned the men anxiously. He knew what had to be done, he knew if he casted his vote they would have to cast another Pirate lord to make the call, this was usually his father. The man stepped back again as he looked to Barbossa. Jack did not have the strength to lead, he looked to Elizabeth, then Barbossa again, the two that meant the most to him, Elizabeth was about to become a mother, Barbossa lost a child. “Cap’n Barbossa.” The younger looked to Gibbs who gave a strange look to Jack.

All the pirates seemed to be taken back by Jack’s unexpected vote, even Hector glared at the man like he was a fool. The crewmen and captains started to argue and shout at each other and Jack for his vote, they were getting too close to the young pirate, it made Hector uncomfortable. 

“Silence!” Barbossa shouts, causing the others to grow quiet. Hector gently pulled Jack closer to him for safety, keeping his delicate situation in mind he didn’t want harm to come to his Pirate. “It is decided... by the code..I will lead the pirate lords until I pass onto a greater world and someone else takes my place, or I am taken or lost to Davy Jones’ locker.. “

Jack looked at Barbossa and smiled warmly to the man, feeling proud of his man.

  
  



	27. Confessions

The debate was done, now there was only one thing left to do, the tides had turned and the sea became angry. All the pirate's now gathered on deck of each ship as the new pirate Lords eagerly waited to watch the beast face his justified fate at the hands of Davy Jones or perhaps Calypso herself. 

While they waited for the crew to bring Beckett from the brig, Hector approached Jack who was standing on the starboard side watching the waves as the sun now shone bright over the horizon.

“Jack.” The older captain said softly to capture his attention. “Now that Beckett is caught it's safe to talk now. Y’know I can’t remember that night still, can you help me?” 

Jack turned to look into Hector’s eyes, and when he did he saw something that wasn’t there before, grief, sadness, but why? The young lad took Barbossa by the waist and pulled him close, looking at him from head to toe to try and find out why he was suddenly so grief stricken, was it the pirates? Was it Jack? The younger man tilted his head and lowered his gaze. “What makes you think I can help?”

“You remember, do you not? I know ye do, Jack. I cannot bite my tongue on this any longer...tell me...Is it true?...with- with the baby?” 

Jack’s eyes filled with tears as his skin went pale. Turning away from his lover to stare out into the vast ocean once more. His lip quivered. How did Hector know about this? Why was he asking? If Jack tells him he would admit to his own lie and deceit, if he denies this then Hector would be left with questions and perhaps he may not even trust Jack anymore. But this was his baby, this was Hector’s child and he deserves the right to know, he needed to know what tragedy became of such an innocent life. Jack began to shake. 

He was put on the spot and he hated it. He wanted to lie to spare Hector’s feelings, but tell the truth to keep the baby's memory alive. The young sparrow gently rubbed his stomach as if he was remembering carrying the most important thing to him that he never knew he could love so much. Jack knew he couldn’t put Hector through this heartache, it's best he let questions go unanswered.

“Whatever you heard, you were fed lies darlin’ that’s all they were. I’m sor-sorry..”

“Are ye tellin’ the truth, lad?” Hector asked, already knowing Jack will deny it again. He knew the boy was lying, but why? Was he trying to protect Hector’s heart? He must remember that Jack doesn’t know what Beckett told Hector. But should he confront him? The look in Jack’s eyes told Hector that he should leave it alone, he was broken, the older pirate didn’t have the heart to make it worse. 

Sparrow took a breath before backing into the older man’s arms. “The truth is an ugly thing, Hector. Perhaps the truth will reveal itself when her heart is mended… Hold me.” Jack’s voice filled with sadness as he looked for comfort within the older man.

“It ain’t yer fault, darlin’...I...I love ye, Jack.” Hector said softly as he pulled the smaller man closer to him, resting his head on Jack’s shoulder. He shut his eyes, letting his mind go back to what they went through after Will broke them out of jail. He gently ran his hand along Jack’s stomach, imagining what it would’ve been like to feel their baby, even though he doesn’t remember, he longs for that feeling again, even though it may be just a dream.

The moment everyone was waiting for, Beckett came on deck with two men holding him at gunpoint, Beckett was bound in rope and bore a few cuts and bruises from some of the pirates having their ‘fun’. 

All the crew began to holler and yell as some of the crew on other ships started to fire their guns in the air just to stir caos. Jack and Hector both turned and watched as the men led Beckett towards the plank, the man didn’t even fight, his eyes locked on Sparrow with a frightened stare as if he was looking for sympathy from Jack, but instead the young Sparrow approached him and softly whispered, “Tag, You're it. Thief.” “So it seems.” Cutler hushed as his gaze averted away.

Beckett stepped towards the plank, eyes locked on the raging sea below, a crewman pushed the man and he stumbled onto the narrow wooden plank, his legs began to shake, a humiliating death for a Governor. 

Beckett turned to face the others in the hopes of redemption. “I wish to say something!” The man yelled, though it seemed how loud he yelled his voice could not achieve over the shouting of the pirates. But the voices faded. “We cannot deny a man his last words..” Gibbs exclaimed. “A confession.” Corrected Beckett.

It seemed all at once the sea grew quiet, even the gulls grew silent.

Captains and pirates alike stopped and listened to what the murderer had to say. He now has their attention, even Jack was watching, waiting to see if he was going to string up lies or tell the painful truth.

“The sea, the sea has a plague upon her, the rules have been written in stone and are too fragile to cast it away for the likes of simple living and takers. Men work for their worth and yet it gets taken away by men lesser than them, misfits, rule breakers and thieves. Pirates. I had wished to make this world a better place, we have no love nor need for you anymore. Evolution is ever evolving. You are a dying breed.”

“My intentions here are not to talk ill of the dead. I will, however, answer what I think are long overdue questions.” Beckett looked directly at Barbossa when he said this.

“Tortuga, let’s start there shall we? My men and I were rounding up rogue pirates and there you two were, Barbossa and his little Sparrow, I had slipped a sedative in your drink. You two were chasing after your ship as your crew sailed away, they said something about Jack not sharing the worth of the gold they helped steal and they found out about it, decided they were going to leave you and take the gold for themselves, I ordered my men to pursue a chase, they were quite easy to capture in the end. However you two were far more valuable to me, it was easy enough, I had the men, the means and the power.”

Jack turned and walked away, this caught the eye of Beckett as he tracked him, Barbossa also noticed Jack walk away, Cutler smiled but Barbossa stayed to listen to the story.

“It was quite easy to get you two aboard the endeavour, once aboard however, you two began to fight, Barbossa especially because as he stated, he thought my men were being too rough with Jack, Jack did look a little unwell and weakened before he stopped fighting completely. That’s how Barbossa got that nasty scar on his hand, one of my crew went after Jack with a sword, Barbossa stepped in between Jack and the blade, putting his hand out in front of Jack, bad mistake as the blade pierced Barbossa’s hand.

That’s when it happened, in Barbossa’s rage he foolishly shouted out to me, something very important. Barbossa told me that Jack was with child, Barbossa’s child. I was angry and surprised, I should have guessed of how they were acting, and Jack’s complexion, and his subtle glow. But by the time Barbossa warned me it was too late, the pair were contained by my men and sent to the brig.

I knew what was going to happen then, I went into my cabin for a stiff drink, thinking, planning on what to do next. I knew the dose I administered to Jack was lethal for the baby, if only I had known sooner. There was nothing I could do, that damage had been done and I would pay for it for the rest of my life. I didn’t mean for the baby to die. There was only one option left. I had to poison the two with a memory draft to insure they forget my mistake, making them forget they even had a child to save them from their grief, I should have insured Jack drank all of it.

Acting upon my guilt and shame, I invited the two into my cabin for dinner, there my plan would be set in motion. I prepared everything from the candles to the drinks. I had to make sure nothing went wrong, the only thing I did not plan was how sick Jack had gotten. The man barely ate, didn’t drink, I knew it was too late. I gave them drink and food, I was their friend though they didn’t trust me, I acted out of mercy. Barbossa drank his drink all, getting the perfect dose to make him forget what I wanted him to. Jack however felt too sick to drink, I tried, I really did. But unfortunately he did not drink the amount that was needed. I had hoped it was enough, alas I found out during his second capture that he was getting his memory back.

Perhaps due to him drinking such a little dose. This drug was slow acting and was not as deadly as the one I gave them earlier, it was meant for them to forget a few weeks or up to a number of months, depending on the dose. I knew Jack was watching me and I suspected that he knew something was wrong, of course the young pirate didn’t trust me after that.

The rest was pretty simple really, I sent my ships to gather the rest of the remaining pirates. Most especially the pirate lords as they called themselves. This wasn’t too hard, though I did not account for what Teague would do, making mister Turner one of the pirate lords. I knew this Captain Teague was their leader so I ensured his execution the moment I brought him in. Pirates I learned are quite easy to scare when they are leaderless and trapped.

I killed most of the pirate lords as well as burned their ships. I would have killed every last pirate if it weren’t for Barbossa and Turner. The sea was almost free from the plague of the pirates. Jack and Hector escaping was only just one fault of many errors to come.

This brings me to every single man, woman and child I have killed, if I were to name names we would be standing here a very long time, I fear my moments are precious. My clock will stop soon and I will only be a mere monster in your book, a story you will tell your children when they go to sleep at night. So let me say this, I am truly sorry for what I did to Will. It was not my intention to shoot him, he just got in the way. I admire Will, Barbossa and Jack for what they have done. Please pass my compliments to Sparrow won’t you? Will Turner was not meant to die, not by my hand. I ask you all to please spare my men and the town of my good people.”

Everyone remained silent, Beckett scanned the confused and angry faces before him, some had tears, some were red with hate. 

When all hope of filling the silence seemed to go out, on the Pearl, a man stepped out in front of the crowd, heads turned and some were shocked, it was James Norrington, he undid his blue coat, tossing it to the ground in hate. Now, looking to Beckett and began to sing:

“The King and his men

stole the Queen from her bed

and bound her in her bones

the seas be ours and by the powers

where we will we'll roam”

The rest joined in, soon all the ships were singing this tune as Beckett began to quiver.

“Yo ho, all hands

Hoist the colors high

Heave ho, thieves and beggars

Never shall we die

Now some have died

and some are alive

and others sail on sea

with the keys to the cage

and the Devil to pay

we lay to Fiddler's Green.

Yo ho, haul together

Hoist the colours high

Heave ho, thieves and beggars

Never shall we die.”

The singing started to fade away. Hector led the execution by pressing the cold metal from his sword against Beckett’s quivering chin, forcing him to move onto the plank, stepping closer to the edge where the raging, unforgivable sea waited to claim him. 

Hector stared at the frightened man before him, seeing him so afraid made the Captain smile as he ensured he got front row to watch him die. 

“This is for Will!” Suddenly, a voice calls out from the crowd, followed by a bang which startled the crowd. They turned to see Elizabeth standing among them, aiming a pistol at Beckett, when they brought their attention back to Beckett they saw his lifeless body fall into the ocean, pain and shook still frozen on his face as the wound from the bullet stained the water. 

“Cutler Beckett is dead. Let his body be taken by Davy Jones and thus he shall be no more.” Hector said softly and the pirates cheered for joy as they knew this was a night to be heavily celebrated and now they were finally free, free to sail the seas once again.

Dusk set in as some of the ships began to sail towards new destinations and freedom. Some still stayed to carry on the celebrations but others were eager to see what lay ahead, others wanted to forget their pain and drink the night away.

The Pearl stayed as her crew celebrated in drink and song, even Norrington might have had a few too many. But one presence was absent, Hector couldn’t enjoy the celebration as he knew someone was missing, someone who would never give up the chance for rum.

The Captain went to search for him, it did not take him long to notice his bird at the stern of the ship, resting against the rail, watching the sunset, he looked so peaceful, so content which put a smile on Hector’s face, it was pleasing to see after these long weeks. 

  
  


The older man slowly approached Jack, gently placing his hand on his shoulder as he spoke softly, “I saw you leave during Beckett’s execution. Did you know this whole time?”

Jack didn’t even turn his head, he only needed to hear the pain in Hector’s voice to know that he now knew everything. “If I said no it would be to spare your feelings, but I think it be too late for that eh?.. I knew.”

“Why didn’t ye tell me? Ye didn’t have to go through this alone, Jack.” 

“I wanted to, I, I thought about it. But I couldn’t stand seeing the heartache it would have caused you, luv. It's best you didn’t know..” Jack softly held his stomach as if he was remembering what it felt like to have his child with him right now. Now that Beckett was gone and Jack could breathe a little, the feelings and emotions flooded in like a wave, now Sparrow could mourn his child, properly, and with the man he loves. 

“So ye chose to bear the heartache on yer own? I could’ve been a shoulder to cry on when ye need it, a light to help you shine during yer darkest nights. I love ye, Darlin’. Alas, my memory still blurs those lost moments together, I do not share the same knowledge as you. But it's in the past now, can I help ye move on?” 

  
  


For the first time in a while, Jack smiled and when he did, he leaned into Hector and gently wrapped his arm around the older man. “I want to start over, start fresh.. what do you say to another family, eh?”

The older Pirate smiled back at the smaller man, welcoming his embrace as he returned the gesture, holding him tight as if he wouldn’t let go. “Aye, I’d like that.” Hector whispered softly. 

The two watched the sunset over the horizon as they both quietly thought of the events that had occurred, looking to the vast sea hoping that beyond their understanding some good will come of this, a new horizon.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed it!! Feel free to leave any feedback and don’t forget to give kudos! This is based off a Minecraft role play with some friends :’)
> 
> Part 2 is in the works! Not sure when it will be done, it might take awhile but keep a weather eye! ^^


End file.
